Eren en el país de las maravillas
by Star Black Fire
Summary: Se imaginan a nuestros queridos personajes en el país de las maravillas? Levi y Mikasa cantando? Erwin con 4 brazos? Reiner contando chistes? y la mas dulce y tierna siendo cruel y malvada? Que esperas? ENTRA YA!
1. Chapter 1

Eren en el país de las maravillas

Era el típico día en la legión de reconocimiento, en el cual se llevaba a cabo la rutina de siempre, durante las mañanas todos se reunían en el comedor que había en ese enorme castillo al cual solían llamarlo cuartel, los jóvenes soldados se reunían para desayunar en compañía de sus queridos amigos, conocidos y compañeros en el campo de batalla, después del desayuno el sargento Levi indico a cada soldado la labor de la cual se tenían que encargar sin excusa alguna, después de eso el día transcurrió normal, o eso pensaba Eren hasta esa misma tarde.

Eren se encontraba junto con Armin limpiando una de las muchas habitaciones del cuarte, la cual según el juicio del sargento era una verdadera pocilga (claro que siendo un maniático de la limpieza para el todo lucia como una pocilga), Eren limpiaba las ventanas mientras que Armin se encargaba de barrer, ambos jóvenes completaban su labor con una agradable conversación.

-Oye Armin encárgate de barrer bien debajo de los muebles, no quiero que el sargento nos obligue a limpiar todo de nuevo (indico eren mientras tallaba una ventana con un pañuelo)

-Si tranquiló, tu encárgate de limpiar bien las ventanas, pero con cuidado de no romperlas como la última vez, jajaja (mencionó Armin con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando el día en que eren rompió una ventana por tratar de que quedara muy limpia)

-ja-ja-ja que gracioso (expreso con un claro tono de molestia y vergüenza por su torpeza)

-jajajajaja pero enserio Eren, ¿Quién rompe una ventana con un pañuelo? Jajajajajaja solo tú! Jajaja

-ya cállate! Y ponte a barrer!

-jajajajajajajajaja

Después de un largo rato entre risas y regaños para poder averiguar cómo era posible rompe una ventana con un pañuelo, ambos jóvenes terminaron su ardua labor.

-ah, por fin terminamos de limpiar (expreso eren con un suspiro)

-No cantes victoria Eren, todavía nos queda una habitación por limpiar en la planta superior

-ahh! En serio!? (grito eren con molestia)

-Si, vamos mientras más rápido lo ágamos mas pronto terminaremos

-Supongo que tienes razón

Ambos partieron asía la habitación que faltaba por limpiar, cuando llegaron notaron que la habitación estaba realmente sucia, más que la anterior, ambos suspiraron con cansancio.

-Bueno iré por más trapos y escobas no tardo, Eren por favor comienza a limpiar las ventanas (dijo Armin después de salir por la puerta)

-De acuerdo

Eren comenzó a limpiar las ventanas mirando de vez en cuando a través de ellas para contemplar el paisaje, después de un largo rato limpiando y preguntándose en donde se había metió Armin detuvo su labor

-"En donde se metió Armin, no creo que sea tan difícil y tardado conseguir unos trapos" (pensó el castaño)

Debido a la larga espera para que su amigo llegara decidió ir a buscarlo el mismo pero la voz femenina de una pelinegra lo detuvo

-Eren! (Aquel llamado pertenecía a Mikasa, su hermanastra y acosadora numero uno)

-Mi..Mikasa (respondió el oji-verde tartamudeando debido a la sorpresa que le ocasiono)

-Eren llevo rato buscándote, termine mis tareas y di vueltas por todo el cuartel para encontrarte, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿No te a sucedido nada malo?, ¿No has vuelto a romper una ventana?

-"y dale con lo mismo" (pensó eren) no Mikasa no he vuelto a romper una ventana en mucho tiempo y si estoy bien

Eren quería a su hermana pero en ocasiones llegaba a fastidiarle esa extraña sobreprotección hacia su persona

-Menos mal me tenías preocupada….por cierto que Armin no te estaba ayudando a limpiar?

-Si pero hace rato que se fue, de hecho estaba por buscarlo en este momento

-Bien te acompaño

Eren bajo del lugar en el que se encontraba debido a que la ventana que estaba limpiando se encontraba en la parte de arriba de la habitación.

Salió junto con Mikasa de la habitación y fueron a los lugares en donde posiblemente su amigo rubio podría encontrarse pero en el camino algo o mejor dicho alguien los tomo por sorpresa

-MIKASA! Ayúdame por favor! (ella era Sasha, mejor conocida como *la chica patata*) Mikasa por favor! necesito tu ayuda por accidente moví el librero de la habitación y todos los libro se vinieron abajo y necesito que me ayudes a acomodarlos de nuevo porfavoooor! (expreso la joven soldado sujetando a la pelinegra de los hombros)

-Pero Sasha acabo de acomodarlos además no puedo Eren necesita de mi ayuda

-"Eso no es cierto" (pensó el susodicho)

-Mikasa por favor! Solo será por un rato (suplicaba la castaña)

-Sasha lo siento pero…

-Está bien Mikasa yo puedo buscar a Armin solo, ve con Sasha te necesita más que yo (dijo Eren apiadándose de la castaña)

-Pero…

Mikasa no pudo terminar porque de un rápido movimiento Sasha la tomo del brazo llevándosela consigo, no sin antes gritar un gracias hacia Eren.

El oji-verde siguió con su trabajo de buscar al rubio por todos lados pero después de un rato y de recibir un no cada vez que le preguntaba a los demás sobre el paradero de Armin, este empezó a preocuparse.

-"Armin donde rayos te metiste"

El castaño decidió salir a fuera con la mínima esperanza de encontrarlo afuera pero después de dar una pequeña mirada sin encontrarlo decidió entrar, pero antes de hacerlo paro en secó al notar a alguien recargado en un árbol. Al principio no pudo ver quien era pero después de acercarse un poco pudo distinguir que era Armin.

-Armin donde te metiste llevo rato buscándote, que haces ahí parado?

El susodicho no dijo nada en cambio saco del bolsillo de la playera que en ese momento portaba lo que parecía ser un reloj, después de contemplarlo por unos segundos el rubio dijo:

-Oh no es tarde, muy muy tarde, llegare tarde tengo que apresurarme, llegare tarde

Sin decir más el rubio comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque. Eren sumamente confundido de igual manera comenzó a correr tras Armin gritándole pero sin recibir contestación alguna

-Armin! Espera, a dónde vas?!

Eren siguió corriendo para poder alcanzar a su amigo, el cual no hacía más que decir: "llego tarde, llego tarde" mientras corría lo cual sorprendió a Eren ya que por lo regular Armin se cansaba muy rápido al correr durante los entrenamientos, en ocasiones pensaba que le daría un infarto al pobre.

Después de una larga persecución dentro del bosque ya muy alejados del cuartel Eren se quedó sin habla cuando de la nada frente a sus ojos presencio que el que era su amigo de la infancia al cual reconocía a la perfección de la nada le salieron un par de orejas blancas de conejo, ¡¿Desde cuándo Armin tenía orejas de conejo?! Sin duda algo extraño estaba pasando, y se volvió más raro cuando de la nada el rubio se adentró a lo que parecían ser unos matorrales excesivamente grandes, desapareciendo de su vista en el acto. Eren sin pensarlo 2 veces también se adentró, después de pasar por las ramas y hojas de estos logro pasar al otro lado donde lo que vio le dejo asombrado y confundido.

Un hermoso y enorme pastizal con flores de todos los colores rodeado de unos enormes arboles era lo que el oji-verde presenciaba en ese momento, una vista digna de contemplar, poso su vista por todos lados buscando a su amigo sin encontrarlo, pero en ese momento se percató que justo en medio del pastizal había un árbol sumamente extraño, era muy frondoso y sus ramas estaban totalmente cubiertas de hojas, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el extraño agujero debajo de este. Con cautela se acercó hasta quedar frente al agujero, al asomarse lo único que vio fue un fondo negro, por lo tanto se inclinó aún más para verlo mejor, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y sin previo aviso cayó dentro del extraño agujero.

-AAAAAAHHHhh!

El joven soldado Eren Jeager cayó por el interior del agujero adentrándose más y más hasta llegar al fondo, en su larga caída se encontró con todo tipo de roedores que por lo visto flotaban a su alrededor al igual que objetos como libros, relojes, cartas, incluso muebles como escritorios, sillas sofás, lámparas etc.

Eren no cabía dentro de sí, no comprendía para nada que estaba pasando y mucho menos en el problema que se había metido. Después de una larga caída finalmente toco fondo.

-Auch! Me di en toda la…

Pero eren no pudo terminar porque nuevamente se encontraba en un escenario de lo más inusual. Se encontraba en un cuarto el cual estaba en su totalidad conformado por puertas de diferentes colores.

-Pero que rayos? En dónde estoy? eso no importa solo tengo que salir rápido de aquí

Eren se aproximó a una puerta pero al girar el pomo esta no se abría, probó con otra y otra hasta que se dio cuenta de que todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

-Rayos! Ahora qué? (grito mientas se llevaba las manos a los costados de su cabeza)

En eso el castaño se percató de algo que no había visto antes, en medio de la habitación había una mesa y encima de ella una llave, Eren sonrió mientras tomaba la llave y acto seguido lo introdujo en la cerradura de una puerta pero para su sorpresa esta no se abrió, probó con otra y otra y otra hasta quedarse sin puertas y con la sorpresa de que ninguna puerta se abrió, el oji-verde bajo la mirada preocupado y aterrado al pensar que se quedaría atrapado en ese lugar para siempre.

Pero al hacerlo se percató de que había otra pequeña puerta, tan pequeña que su cabeza ni siquiera cabria dentro de esta.

-"No, no lo creo seria casa imposible"

Pero a pesar de pensar eso tomo la llave y la introdujo en la pequeña cerradura de la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar ese "click" característico que hace una puerta al ser abierta, porque si la puerta efectivamente se abrió, Eren se asomó por esta y no logro ver nada.

-Genial, gran metida de pata en la que he caído, como se supone que pasare por esta puerta diminuta si apenas si mi mano cabe en ella? (dijo un muy frustrado Eren)

Sin más remedio se sentó junto a la puerta recargando su espalda en la pared mirando un punto muerto en el suelo, mantuvo es posición por un rato pensando en que hacer, su vista se posó en la mesa y vio brillar algo debajo de esta, dudoso se acercó y tomo el extraño objeto el cual era una caja con un pequeño pastelito dentro de ella con algo escrito, el castaño lo tomo entre sus dedos y leyó lo que estaba plasmado en este.

"Cómeme"

-Si claro como si me fuera a comer lo primero que se me pone en frente ja, ni que fuera Sasha (se burló el castaño)

Observo el pastelito y después de pensarlo decidió por fin darle una mordida, no perdería nada haciendo, después de unos segundos después de morderlo sintió su cuerpo muy caliente y vapor salió de él, lo primero que pensó es que tal vez su poder de titán se había activado, pero en vez de eso empezó a notar que todo a su alrededor se hacía muchísimo más grande, pero estaba equivocado, realmente él se estaba encogiendo, su cuerpo y afortunadamente su ropa se habían encogido, quedo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía la estatura perfecta para poder pasar por la mini puerta, así que tomo la llave que se encontraba en el suelo y volvió a abrirla para luego pasar por ella.

Cuando Eren paso por la puerta quedo totalmente asombrado, el interior de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que un lugar enorme, lleno de pastizales muy amplios pero el pasto tenia deferentes colores azul, amarillo, rojo, rosado, y las flores que había eran sumamente extrañas, tenían formas muy anormales como cubierto y tazas incluso llego a ver flores que parecían más un reloj que una planta, inclusa había rosa azules, ¡rozas azules! nunca en su vida había visto una rosa de ese singular color, los árboles que habían eran enormes y sumamente frondosos pero también tenían diferente color las hojas, arboles rojo y morado? Eso era posible?, se preguntaba un muy confundido Eren.

-En donde rayos estoy? Tan fuerte me golpe la cabeza? Seguramente si ya que estoy alucinando

Eren siguió caminando contemplando el extraño lugar en el cuan se percató que los pocos animales que veía eran al igual que las plantas sumamente extraños, es decir, ¿acaso es normal ver a un colibrí con alas de mariposa y gatos con 2 patas y una cola de serpiente y caballos con enorme alas y en el frente un largo y puntiagudo pico? no verdad, Eren creía ya haber perdido la cabeza.

El castaño siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo y aunque no lo admitiría con algo de miedo, ya se había cansado de tanto caminar y lo peor aún, en todo el rato que llevaba no se había topado con alguna persona, nadie a quien preguntarle en donde estaba o como podría volver al cuartel o mínimo al bosque en el que encontró el agujero que ocasiono que terminara en ese extraño y anormal lugar, Eren paro en seco y empezó a recordar.

-Armin! Ese idiota hiso que terminará en este lugar, porque empezó a correr? Y porque decía que llegaba tardé? Acaso ya conocía este lugar? Y…y…..y….¡¿Desde cuándo tenía orejas de conejo y si siempre las tuvo porque no me dijo nunca!?...AAAHHHhh!

Eren soltó un grito de frustración al recordar el causante de que terminare en esa situación

-Me las pagara seriamente le esconderé todos sus preciados libros por hacerme esto!, voy a encontrarlo regresaremos al cuartel y me explicara todo esto, voy a encontrar a ese conejo blanco! (Finalizó decidido y con un rostro de determinación pura)

Después de crear su improvisado plan y con el firme propósito de encontrar al "conejo blanco" siguió su camino (que básicamente solo era caminar en línea recta sin la más remota idea de saber hacia dónde se dirigía) a paso firme.

Ya una vez acostumbrado a su extraño entorno Eren pudo notar a dos personas enfrente de el pero un poco alejadas por lo tanto no podía verlas bien y no ayudaba el hecho de que estaban de espaldas pero no importaba estaba feliz de por fin encontrarse con alguien, corrió para llegar hasta donde estaban y cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de aquellas personas se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Reiner? Berthold ?...

Continuará…..


	2. capitulo2: TWEE-Reiner y TWEE- Berthold

**Hola! Ke hace? Leyendo? Jajaja XD**

**Bueno aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de la historia para todos los que la querían: D (si claro como si alguien quisiera leer esta basura)**

**Gracias por los maravillosos reviews que recibí me alientan a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Quiero aclarar que no me basare por completo en la verdadera obra del cuento que la mayoría conoce, cambiare muchas partes para hacerla más chistosa, pero también incluiré diálogos de la verdadera.**

**Bueno sin más que decir, comenzamos! **

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados)**

"**Eren en el país de las maravillas" **

**Capítulo 2: TWEE-Reiner y TWEE-** **Berthold**

-Reiner? Berthold?-expreso el castaño sorprendido

Los nombrados se voltearon para saber de quien provenía el llamado, ambos sujetos traían como vestimenta una playera color rojo, unos overoles color azul marino, unos zapatos negros de vestir y un pequeño gorro con rayas verdes, blancas y moradas. Cuando se voltearon observaron al castaño como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

-Chicos que están haciendo aquí?-dijo eren

-…..Quien eres tú?-pregunto el rubio mirando curioso al castaño

-Como que quien soy?...soy yo, EREN!

-Eren?, ese nombre no existe-menciono el rubio

-Claro que sí, ese es mi nombre! Eren!

-No señor, tú no puedes ser Eren, más bien eres…

-**ALICIA**!-exclamo el pelinegro señalando a Eren-de seguro te llamas Alicia!

-Alicia?! De donde rayos sacas eso Berthold?-pregunto el castaño

-Oye en primer lugar yo no soy Berthold-dijo el pelinegro mientras se señalaba así mismo- yo soy TWEE- Berthold

-Ehh?

-Y yo soy-dijo el rubio señalándose-TWEE-Reiner

**-**Y tú eres Alicia!- dijeron ambos chico al unísono

-Pero que…..?, a ver no, no, no,-dijo Eren negando con la cabeza- yo soy Eren!, tu-dijo señalando al rubio-eres Reiner y tu-dijo señalando al pelinegro-eres Berthold

-No, lo siento, nos confundes con otras personas-dijo TWEE- Berthold mientas cruzaba los brazos

-Claro que no!, además esos nombres que inventaron no son tan diferente de los verdaderos!

-Te equivocas son totalmente opuestos!-expreso TWEE-Reiner

-Claro que no, en cambio Alicia y Eren si lo son-dijo eren poniendo ambas manos en la cadera

-Pero tú eres Alicia-declararon el rubio y el pelinegro

-Claro que no!

-Que sí!

-Que no!

-Hoy no es el día de gritar asique no nos grites!-dijo TWEE- Berthold

-Ese día no existe!-expreso irritado el oji-verde

-Claro que si!

-Bueno ya!-exclamo Eren-si no son Reiner y Berthold, por lo menos díganme en donde rayos estamos!-grito el castaño señalando su entorno

-"En el país de las maravillas"-dijeron TWEE-Reiner y TWEE- Berthold

-..En el que?..

-En el país de las maravillas claro está-dijo el rubio-donde maravillas habitan y personas locas

-Fiestas y risas, bromas y rimas-a completó el pelinegro

-En este país locuras encontrarás-dijeron ambos

-…Lindo poema…-se burló el castaño-por favor déjense de bromas y…

-Bromas!... Eso no fue una broma-dijo TWEE- Berthold-pero si bromas es lo que quieres…-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué le dijo una hormiga a otra?!-grito TWEE-Reiner

-Qué? Ah! bueno…una hormiga a otra?...mmmmm, no lo sé, que le dijo?-pregunto el oji-verde

-Nada porque las hormigas no hablan! (BA DUM TSSS)-grito el rubio

-…..Qué clase de broma es esa?-dijo Eren

-OYE! Es mi mejor chiste!

-Pues no es tan bueno…

-Ja! Te dije que no era tan bueno, Yo conozco uno mejor!- dijo TWEE- Berthold

-Oigan yo no quiero estar escuchando…

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un jardinero?-dijo el pelinegro

-. …No lo sé, cuál es?

-Que su novia se llame rosa y lo deje plantado (BA DUM TSSS)

-…..Je…je je je je, ok ese si me gusto jejejeeje-rio el oji-verde

-Que!? Pero si no es tan bueno como el mío-dijo el rubio

-Ja!, lo siento amigo mío, pero por lo visto mis chistes son mucho mejores que los tuyos-dijo TWEE- Berthold mirando al rubio

-Eso es una gran mentira!-dijo mirando al pelinegro

-Claro que no!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-SII!

-Ya cállense!-grito Eren-dejen de discutir, los 2 son pésimos contando chistes

-…-ambos sujetos miraron a eren con fastidio

?..

-Te atreves a decirnos que nuestros chistes son malos!? –dijeron ambos

-Pues si es la verdad…

-Se acabó- dijo TWEE- Berthold- vete no eres digno de estar ante nosotros

-Qué?...hay por favor no me digan que….

-Adios!-dijeron ambos dándole la espalda al castaño

-Está bien! Me voy-dijo mientras pasaba junto a ellos- total tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con ustedes-dijo mientras caminaba-como encontrar a Armin y …..

-A..Armin?-dijo el rubio

-Te refieres a Armin el conejo blanco?-dijo el pelinegro

-S..si-dijo volteando-saben en donde esta?

-Claro que si se fue por aquí!

-Por aquí!

TWEE- Berthold estaba señalando el lado izquierdo y TWEE-Reiner el lado derecho al mismo tiempo, por lo tanto Eren miro a ambos confundido.

-Entonces se fue por?...

TWEE- Berthold y TWEE-Reiner miraron la dirección que el contrario apuntaba, por lo tanto..

-No! Se fue por aquí

Ahora ambos apuntaban al lado contrario, TWEE-Reiner al lado izquierdo y TWEE- Berthold al lado derecho, el castaño estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Saben por dónde se fue o no?

Entonces ellos empezaron a apuntar a todas direcciones, arriba, abajo, atrás, al frente, a un lado al otro, mientras se contradecían el uno al otro.

-No se fue por aquí!

-No por aquí!

-No aquí!

-AQUÍ!

-Ya basta!-grito Eren-es obvio que no lo saben

-Ay bueno perdona nuestra ignorancia-dijo el pelinegro

**-"El señor oruga"!**-grito el rubio

-El señor oruga?-pregunto el oji-verde-quien es el?

**-**El señor oruga es la persona más sabia que hay, lo sabe todo!-declaro el rubio-probablemente el sepa donde esta!

-E..Enserio?!

-Si es lo más probable-dijo TWEE- Berthold

-Y saben en donde esta?

**-**Si! Es por aquí!

Dijeron ambas personas, esta vez ambos señalaron hacia el lado izquierdo al mismo tiempo, donde lo único que se apreciaba eran uno árboles enormes de colores verde, azul y rojo.

-Fantástico!, pueden guiarme hasta el?

-Claro!

Y así Eren siguió a TWEE-Reiner y a TWEE- Berthold por donde se supone se encontraba "el señor oruga" el cual según ambos le ayudarían a Eren a encontrar al conejo blanco. Caminaron por todo el bosque en línea recta mientras TWEE-Reiner y TWEE- Berthold le contaban todo tipo de chistes a Eren y a pesar de que estos eran terribles Eren sólo fingía reír para que los susodichos no se molestaran con el como antes y así lo dejaran a su suerte en ese peculiar y nada normal lugar.

-Bien aquí va otro-dijo el rubio ¿Qué le dijo un poste a otro poste?

-No lo sé, que le dijo?

- Postate bien (BA DUM TSSS), jajajajajaja

-ja..ja..jaja que gracioso!, "Ya estoy harto! Es el décimo quinto chiste que cuenta y ni siquiera son buenos"-pensó el castaño

-Lo se soy un profesional

-Apropósito cuanto falta para llegar con el señor ese?

-No mucho, solo tenemos que llegar al barranco de las flores risitas que esta junto a la cara triste que conduce a un rio, el cual si seguimos hacia abajó en línea recta nos llevara directo a los hongos perfumados-menciono el pelinegro

-….ok?

-Qué?

-..No nada…."Que nombres tan raros tienen aquí"-pensó nuevamente el castaño

-Bueno sigamos con los chistes!-dijo el rubio

-Eh?..Ah?...no-el castaño ya estaba hastiado con los chistes del rubio por lo tanto decidió que sería mejor hacer que iniciaran una conversación para que dejara de un lado los chiste-por qué no mejor me cuantas que es lo que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Pues nosotros somos los mejores cuenta chistes que hay en todo el país!- dijo TWEE- Berthold

-"Enserio?, Si son pésimos"-pensó Eren

-Si, en incontables ocasiones somos llamados por la reina a ir al castillo para divertirla

-Con la reina?

-Sí, pero no es fácil hacerla reír- dijo el rubio con pesadez

-Eh?..porque?

-Pues….

-YA LLEGAMOS!-grito TWEE- Berthold

Eren volteo rápidamente hacia el frente para poder ver el lugar el cual estaba rodeado de árboles con figuras de animales, tanto en el tronco como en el conjunto de las hojas, lo que había ahí era un enorme barranco, que cuando se asomó en el vio que era súper largo (como unos 6 metros mínimo), tenía pasto de color verde en su superficie al igual que un montón de flores de muchos colores las cuales sin duda eran muy hermosas y junto de este en la parte de abajo, había una enorme cascada la cual a partir de esta, se formaba un enorme rio con un agua tan cristalina que se podía apreciar el interior de este sin tener que acercarse tanto, el cual también a simple vista no parecía tener final y en la parte de arriba formado con unas rocas, había lo que parecía ser unos ojos, los cuales cada tres segundo se habrían y se cerraban, el castaño se sorprendió ante este hecho y al mismo tiempo entendió por que se llamaba cara triste, porque sin duda eso parecía, una cara triste.

-Bien aquí es, el barranco de la flores risitas-dijo el rubio mirando el lugar-y en la parte de abajo está el rio que debemos seguir-dijo señalándolo

-Woow que asombroso paisaje!-dijo Eren con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos

-Si pero miren la altura-dijo TWEE- Berthold

-Sí, es cierto es muy alto, como bajaremos para llegar hasta el río?-dijo Eren

-Bueno solo hay una manera de bajar, estás listo?

-…listo para qué?-pregunto temeroso el oji-verde

-Descuida dentro de poco lo sabrás-el pelinegro se acercó a Eren y lo sujeto con ambas manos de los hombros, acercó su cabeza al oído y susurro-ten cuidado con las flores…

-Con las flores, por qué?...AAAAaaahhhhh!

Sin siquiera avisar TWEE- Berthold empujo al castaño por el barranco cayendo en él, esté rodaba y rodaba mientras bajada por el muy empinado y largo barranco, mientras esto pasaba el castaño sentía como muchos pellizcos sumamente dolorosos se esparcían por toda su anatomía, recibiendo cientos en segundos para luego escuchar una risitas chillonas, después de haber bajado unos 3 metros aproximadamente, el castaño se percató que las dueñas de las risas y de que sintiera esos insoportables pellizcos, eran las mismísimas flores, las cuales, en donde se supone deberían tener su polen, habían unos pequeños pero notables colmillos, los cuales se podían notar a leguas que estaban muy afilados.

- "Esas bastardas!, auch!,duelee…!" -pensaba el castaño mientras seguía rodando.

Después de una muy larga, dolorosa e insoportable caída Eren llego al final del barranco en donde ya muy exhausto y con el dolor de esas pequeñas mordidas provocadas por esas malvadas flores, se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra de sus rodillas.

-baya sin duda esa fue una larga caída-dijo el rubio mirando el deplorable estado del otro

-Auch.. todavía me duele aunque…..

El castaño se sorprendió y miro hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz que lo llamo, dándose cuenta de que TWEE-Reiner y TWEE- Berthold estaban justo frente de el con sus ropas impecables y sin ningún rastro de las mordidas de las flores, es más ni siquiera parecía que esos 2 habían bajado por ese horrible barranco.

-Porque ustedes se encuentra bien? Es decir no parece que….

-Bueno es que nosotros bajamos por las escaleras-dijo el pelinegro

-…Cuáles escaleras?

-Esas-dijeron señalando ambas personas

Eren fijo su vista hacia el lugar que ambos apuntaban dándose cuenta que no muy lejos junto al empinado barranco había unas escaleras que empezaban desde la parte superior y terminaban en la parte baja del lugar, permitiendo a cualquier persona bajar por ahí sin tener que pasar por donde estaban esas flores y así evitar por completo terminar en esa adolorida situación, pero no, él fue empujado y por razones obvias obligado a bajar rodando por el barranco enfrentándose a las mordeduras de esas letales flores, Eren volvió a mirar a los sujetos tan molesto que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en cólera.

-SABÍAN DE LAS ESCALERAS Y AUN ASÍ ME EMPUJARON POR EL BARRANCO!-grito el oji-verde

-Tú nunca preguntaste sobre las escaleras-declaro el rubio

-YO NI SIQUIERA SABIA QUE ESTAS EXISTIAN!

- Ya ya no te enojes Alicia-dijo el pelinegro

-Yo no soy Alicia joder, soy Eren!-dijo irritado el castaño

- Porque dices que eres Eren?-pregunto el rubio

-Pues porque ese es mi nombre!, el que eligieron mis padres para mí, todos me conocen de esa manera, todos me llaman así y cuando se dirigen a mi igual, soy Eren desde que nací!

-Entonces eres Eren porque los demás lo dicen?-dijo el rubio

-No, no me refiero a eso….

- Si, estás diciendo que tú eres lo que los demás quieren que seas, porque lo decidieron por ti, sin siquiera preguntarte, sin dejarte opinar, por lo tanto tu dejas que los demás decidan por ti-dijo el pelinegro

-….no yo no…

-Tú dices ser eren por que los demás lo dicen, porque los demás lo decidieron, pero a ti te gusta ser Eren?, te gusta ser quién eres?, porque tú no decidiste serlo, si no ellos-dijeron ambos al unísono

-… yo jamás había pensado de esa forma, pero no, ellos no deciden por mi si no yo

-Pues lo hicieron al decirte quien eres porque el que elije eso eres tú no ellos

-…-el castaño no dijo nada, en cambio se quedó dentro de sus pensamientos-"Yo en verdad dejo que los demás decidan por mí?, si es cierto mis padres me nombraron así porque quisieron y todos me llaman así, incluso siempre que me dan ordenes mis superiores las sigo, pero, eso influye en quién soy?...y, a mí me gusta ser quién soy?"

-Pues yo…..

-YA SE!-grito el pelinegro-arrojémoslo por el río!

-QUE!?

-Si buena idea!-dijo el rubio-así llegara más rápido

-Qué idea tan descabellada es esa!?-grito el castaño

-Bien!, está decidido!

-HEY! NOOOOO….

TWEE-Reiner y TWEE- Berthold cargaron al oji-verde en contra de su voluntad, (a pesar de ser otras personas y estar en otro mundo, la fuerza de ambos seguía siendo la misma)y sin pensarlo dos veces lo arrojaron al río.

-AAAAHHHHHhhh…

-Adiós! Y buena suerte!-dijeron ambos mientras alzaban sus manos y las movían de un lado al otro despidiendo al castaño.

Y así el joven soldado siguió su camino por el "país de las maravillas" siendo arrastrado por la corriente del río, para ir en busca del "señor oruga" y que este pudiera decirle en donde se encontraba el "conejo blanco".

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Hola de nuevo! XD**_

**Y bien, que les pareció el capítulo?.****Algún aplauso? Un alagó? Una crítica constructiva? Un review? O de plano un tomate?.****Bueno lo dejo a su criterio :D**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, ya lo estoy escribiendo.**

**No debería pero les daré unos pequeñísimos spoiler de la historia para que queden claras algunas dudas futuras.**

**1-El hecho de que TWEE-Reiner y TWEE- Berthold hicieran que Eren dudara acerca de quien es, formara parte fundamental del final de la historia**

**2-En cada capítulo los personajes le enseñaran una que otra lección a Eren, su trabajo será descubrirlas XD**

**3-En el siguiente capítulo saldrá** **Conny Springer XD**

**Bueno eso es todo, nos leeremos luego! Adiós! Besos! **


	3. Capitulo 3: Humpty Conny

**Hola! Otra vez! Como han estado? **

**Lamento la demora pero sinceramente se me acabo la imaginación en este capítulo por lo que tuve que improvisar. Bueno eso es todo así que los dejo con el capítulo. **

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen sólo los tome prestados)**

"**Capítulo 3:** **Humpty Conny" **

Después del alocado encuentro con el dúo cuenta chistes y que fuese arrojado al rio en contra de su voluntad, el joven Eren fue trasportado por la corriente cuesta abajo, con empujones hacia todos lados y golpeándose en más de una ocasión con las rocas que sobresalían de este, hasta que por fin el rio termino dejándolo justo en la orilla. Con la respiración entrecortada y con agua en los oídos, el castaño se arrastró por la orilla del rio alejándose de él lo más pronto posible, hasta llegar a una superficie completamente plana donde se recostó boca arriba observando el cielo mientras se recuperaba del tan agobiante "viaje".

-Aahh….que horror-suspiro el castaño-este ha sido el peor viaje que he tenido, estoy totalmente destrozado.

El oji-verde permaneció en esa posición durante unos minutos más, ya que el cansancio de su cuerpo era tanto que ni siquiera se podía levantar sin que la cabeza le diera vueltas y terminara boca abajo en el suelo. Después de un rato, cuando por fin volvió a estar en pleno uso de sus facultades y de que sus 5 sentidos le respondieran como de costumbre, el castaño se levantó con pesadez del lugar mientras soltaba un quejido de molestia, para luego sacudir su cabeza tal cual perro salido de una ducha, por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaba ahí, el castaño pudo dar una revisada con su vista al lugar, en esta ocasión los árboles eran pinos y estos tenían las hojas de color verde oscuro en su totalidad, junto con uno que otro arbusto y unas voluminosas rocas en ciertos puntos, algunas juntas de otras y unas más encimas de otras formando lo que parecía ser un asiento y una mesa, el castaño en ese momento se encontraba en una superficie cubierta de lo que parecía ser arena, pero unos metros más adelante había un camino que iba en línea recta el cual estafa conformado por rocas, llamaba mucho la atención hay que admitir, por lo que el castaño comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al camino para luego seguirlo, ya que no le quedaba otra opción.

Mientras seguía caminando por el lugar, Eren miraba de vez en cuando su entorno, dándose cuenta de que en los pinos había pequeñas casitas de diferentes colores muy llamativos, como azul, rojo, rosa, amarrillo, café y naranja por lo que pudo apreciar muy bonitas y muy bien construidas con sus ventanas, puertas e incluso chimeneas y que de estas salían y entraban pequeños animales, como ardillas, aves y en ocasiones ratones, pero lo que más le intrigo era que estos estaban vestidos con sombreros, sacos, playeras, camisetas, gabardinas, suéteres, ect.

Pero para Eren lo que de verdad desato el miedo dentro de el era que eso pequeñas criaturas vestidas también hablaban y se decían cosas entre ellos como: "No, no quiero", "Si hoy ay buen clima", "Te invito un café", "Nos vemos haya", "Mira ese sujeto", "Que raro se viste", "De que caverna vendrá?". Esos últimos se referían al castaño, por lo cual al darse cuenta Eren empezó a acelerar el paso para alejarse lo más rápido de ahí.

Después de un rato las casitas dejaron de aparecer, lo cual tranquilizo un poco al castaño, ya que encontrarse con animales parlantes que lo miraban raro, no era una costumbre muy normal que digamos en su mundo, el susodicho siguió su camino, pero este se vio interrumpido ya que en una esquina este se partía en dos caminos, el de la derecha y el de la izquierda, afortunadamente en medio de ambos caminos había un poste con dos letreros, uno apuntando a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, con una pequeña frase en ella:

"Por aquí-decía el primer letrero-"Por acá"-decía el segundo

-"eso no ayuda mucho que digamos"-peso el castaño mientras miraba un letrero para luego mirar el otro

Después de mirar los letreros por unos minutos, decidió ir por la izquierda.

Camino por aquel lado durante unas largas horas, en el camino que eligió los árboles eran menos frecuentes a los que había en un principio y todo estaba muy silencioso, pero esto no lo detuvo y continuo, aunque luego de seguir caminando, el oji-verde empezó a dudar si ese era buen camino, ya que este que eligió, cada 5 metros se partía en un nuevo camino, ya sea del lado derecho o del lado izquierdo, pero el castaño decidió seguir en línea recta. Cansado de seguir caminando en la misma dirección, decidió detenerse un momento a descansar debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

-Hay!, Estoy agotado, este camino no tiene final-dijo apoyando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol- descansare un rato y luego continuare.

Y así lo hizo, el castaño recargo la espalda y cabeza en el árbol mientras cerraba los ojos para poder reposar durante un momento y recuperar sus fuerzas, que en ese momento estaban totalmente exhaustas, permaneció en esa posición durante unos momentos sintiendo la pequeña brisa que corría por el lugar y que de vez en cuando tocaba su rostro y que a su vez esta también movía sus mechones de cabello, pero no contaba con que se quedaría dormido.

-AYUDA!

La pequeña siesta del castaño se vio interrumpida debido a un grito que escucho, al principio prefirió ignorarlo pero..

-Por favor! Necesito ayuda!

Eren aun somnoliento por su improvisada siesta, empezó a abrir los ojos con pesadez mientras se incorporaba, cuando estuvo completamente de pie, empezó a observar el lugar, buscando a la persona dueña de aquel desesperado llamado.

-Ayuda! Ayuda!

El grito provenía de la parte de atrás del árbol en donde estaba recargado, así que sin pensarlo, Eren corrió hacia donde creía provenía aquel grito, adentrándose en los pocos árboles que había, Eren podría apostar que aquella voz se le hacía muy familiar y que ya antes la había escuchado, era la voz de un hombre pero no era tan gruesa como la de un hombre mayor, pero a pesar de eso no podía descifrar donde y de quien pertenecía, aun con la duda en mente siguió buscando al dueño de la voz para ir en su ayuda, después de seguir escuchando los gritos, salió de el montón de árboles y se topó con un nuevo camino que, era prácticamente igual al anterior, pero con el pequeño detalle de que en la parte de enfrente, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, había un muro de unos 2 metros de altura, conformado de ladrillos color crema y que en su superficie tenía unas enredaderas con hojas de colores verde, naranja y café, con unas pequeñas flores color rosa pastel, a su vez en el centro de este se encontraba una reja, la cual también estaba cubierta por la enredadera, y más en la parte donde se encontraba el cerrojo lo cual hacia que fuese a simple vista muy difícil la tarea de abrirla.

Pero lo que hiso que el castaño se sorprendiera a tal grado de que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, fue que en la parte superior derecha del muro, sentado, dándole la espalda, estaba el que fue uno de sus compañeros de entrenamiento…. Conny…Conny Springer…. sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en la orilla del aquel enorme muro, gritando para que alguien vinieran en su auxilio...

-Por favor, quien sea ayúdeme!-grito Conny

-Co..Conny….-dijo el castaño mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa del momento

-Eh?-el nombrado volteo y a los segundo una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Sii!, por fin!..tu completo desconocido que jamás eh visto en mi vida, por favor necesito tu ayuda-declaro el rapado

Eren miro por unos segundos más al que se encontraba arriba de él, hasta que por fin salió del shock en el que se encontraba.

-Eeeh?...aaaaa… etto… en..en que te ayudo?-menciono con dificultad

-Mi sombrero se me cayó y no puedo bajar-dijo señalando un punto del otro lado del muro-podrías levantarlo y dármelo?

-aah…claro pero no puedo…

El castaño no pudo terminar ya que las enredaderas que estaban por toda la reja, la cual le impedía pasar, comenzaron a moverse apartándose como si estuvieran vivas y tuviesen voluntad propia y al mismo tiempo la reja se abrió por sí sola, permitiéndole al castaño poder pasar al otro lado.

-Qué esperas?-dijo el rapado al ver que el castaño seguía sin moverse-entra ya!

El castaño paso por la reja, y al hacerlo esta se cerró detrás de el al igual que las enredaderas volvieron al lugar en el que se encontraban

-Está ahí-dijo Conny mientras apuntaba

El castaño dirigió su mirada a aquel punto señalado, y efectivamente, un sombrero pequeño color café con una pequeña pluma negra atada a un lado, se encontraba en el suelo, Eren camino hasta él y lo levanto, para luego posarse enfrente del otro extendiendo con su mano el sombrero para que el otro lo tomara, susurrando en el acto un "aquí tienes" por parte de el castaño, el cual ya había llegado a la conclusión de que el que se encontraba enfrente de él no era su compañero a pesar de que se parecía bastante, ¿por qué?, pues cuando le extendió el sombrero con su mano, se percató que la piel del otro era como si estuviera hecha a partir de una cáscara de huevo.

-Al fin!, muchas gracias!-exclamo mientras se ponía el sombrero

-No hay de que

- Bueno ahora dime, quién eres tú?

-Yo soy Eren

-mmmmmm….Interesante nombre…. y dime Eren-dijo observando al castaño-que haces en este bosque?

-Pues yo…estoy buscando a el señor oruga si no mal recuerdo-dijo el oji-verde mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-El señor oruga?... Pero si él se encuentra en los hongos perfumados en el bosque del silencio

-Bosque del silencio?

-Sí, es en donde te encuentras ahora, y yo-dijo mientras se señalaba así mismo- soy Humpty Conny el que se encarga de cuidar este muro

-Y como porque cuidas un muro?-pregunto extrañado el oji-verde

-Pues porque no tengo de otra-dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-Que quieres decir?

-Que no puedo bajar de este lugar-dijo tocando con sus manos el muro-si lo hago corro el riesgo de caer y romperme en mil pedazos debido a la textura de mi piel que es extremadamente frágil

-¿Entonces, no crees que estarías más seguro aquí abajo, con los pies sobre la tierra? –explico Eren

-¡Pero qué adivinanzas tan tremendamente fáciles que me estás proponiendo!-gruñó Humpty Conny.-¡Pues claro que no lo creo!, Has de saber que si alguna vez me llegara a caer... lo que no podría en modo alguno suceder... pero caso de que ocurriese... - frunció la boca en un gesto tan solemne y fatuo que Eren casi no podía contener la risa. - pues suponiendo que yo llegara a caer -continuó- la Reyna me ha prometido..., ¡ah! ¡Puedes palidecer si te plasma! ¡a que no esperabas que fuera a decir una cosa así, eh? Pues la Reyna en persona me ha prometido..., por su propia boca..., que, enviará a todos sus caballos y a todos sus hombres a que me repararan y colocaran de nuevo en mi lugar, por eso prefiero quedarme aquí donde estoy a salvo.

-Pero eso no es vida-dijo Eren-al contrario, solo la desperdicias mientras permaneces sentado en ese lugar

-EHHHH!? Me estás diciendo como debo vivir mi vida!-exclamó furioso Humpty Conny

-No solo estoy diciendo…..

-Pues te dejare en clara una cosa-dijo mientras señalaba al castaño-es mi vida, no la tuya!, Yo la disfruto como puedo y hago lo que quiero con ella, ocúpate tú de la tuya y por qué soy buena persona te daré un consejo-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y volteaba a otro lado cerrando los ojos-te recomiendo que agás lo mismo con la tuya ya que es igual de impredecible que la mía

-Oye yo nunca…

-Vete! No eres digno de estar ante mi presencia y por cierto vas en la dirección equivocada-dijo apuntando a un lado-los hongos perfumados están por ahí

Esto le pareció a Eren un tanto extraño pero después de comprenderlo, concluyó que no sería buena idea quedarse ahí por más tiempo. De forma que camino en aquella dirección alzando una mano-¡Adiós y hasta que nos volvamos a ver! -dijo de la manera más jovial que pudo.

-No creo que te reconozca ya más, ni aunque nos volviéramos a ver -replicó Humpty Conny con tono malhumorado, alzando la mano de igual manera a forma de despedida. -Eres tan exactamente igual a todos los demás...

-Por lo general, se distingue a las personas por la cara –dijo Eren mientras señalaba su señaló rostro

-De eso es precisamente de lo que me quejo -rezongó Humpty Conny. -Tu cara es idéntica a la de los demás..., ahí, un par de ojos... -Señalando aquel lugar en el aire con el pulgar-, la nariz, en el medio, la boca debajo. Siempre igual. En cambio, si tuvieras los dos ojos del mismo lado de la cara, por ejemplo..., o la boca en la frente..., eso sí que sería diferente.

-Eso sería extraño y anormal como este mundo y no quedaría bien –objeto Eren.

Pero Humpty Conny sólo cerró los ojos y respondió:-Pruébalo antes de juzgar.

Eren esperó un minuto para ver si iba a hablar de nuevo; pero como no volviera a abrir los ojos ni le prestara la menor atención, le dijo un nuevo "adiós" y al no recibir ninguna contestación se marchó de ahí sin decir más.

_**Continuara…..**_

**Hola otra vez!**

**Lo siento creo que quedo muy corto el capítulo esta vez **** , prometo que el próximo será más largo!**

**Bueno con esto me despido, hasta la próxima! :D (Algún review?)**


	4. Capitulo 4: La oruga Smith

**Hola!**

**Bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo, como lo prometí, este es más largo**

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados**

** Capítulo 4: "La oruga Smith"**

* * *

El castaño siguió el camino, aun un poco confundido respecto a la extraña conversación que tuvo hace unos momentos atrás, pero al cabo de un rato decidió no darle mucha importancia, de todos modos, ese mundo era el completo significado de anormal en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se adentró más en el pequeño bosque, donde en esta ocasión los árboles estaban por montón, tanto, que le costaba trabajo el avanzar sin siquiera tropezarse con la rama de algún árbol, pero el panorama del bosque empezó a cambiar repentinamente, en esta ocasión se topó con un nuevo paisaje, en el cual había muchas flores extremadamente voluminosas, con colores muy exóticos, entre ellos fosforescentes y su anatomía era en vez de tierna y delicada como una flor que se encuentra en el campo, a algo más parecido a una agresiva que se suelen encontrar en selvas, hojas tan grandes que su tallo se encontraba plantado en un montículo de tierra, que se extendía hasta llegar a la hoja, que en su alrededor era verde, pero en su centro empezaba a degradarse en diferentes escalas de colores hasta que llegaba al tono negro, también había plantas que estaban conformadas por puras hojas, las cuales parecían a simple vista totalmente inofensivas, pero que al tocarlas se cerraban inmediatamente, también se encontraban diversos tipos de rocas, algunas grandes otras pequeñas, que se acomodaban en grupos, formando montículos exageradamente altos de estas, el pasto era de un color verde muy claro, tanto que incluso parecía que brillaba, el oji-verde anonado con lo inusual del paisaje siguió caminado, pero a diferencia de antes en la que seguía su andar con la vista en frente, en esta ocasión volteaba a todos lados mirando y analizando con la vista, las formas, colores y tamaños de las plantas, en una ocasión se paró al ver a un pequeño y hermoso colibrí con magníficos colores en su plumaje, como este se posaba en una enorme flor que en su centro tenía una gama de colores los cuales hacían que posaras su vista en él, pero cuando el pobre se acercó lo suficiente, esta se cerró liberando sus fieras espinas que parecía las usaba como colmillos, atrapando al ave en sus adentros para posteriormente devorarla en el acto, el castaño se sobresaltó al ver semejante acto.

Siguiendo su andar por un largo rato mientras seguía contemplando el paisaje, llego a sus fosas nasales un extraño aroma a humo que lo obligo a taparse con su mano la nariz para evitar inhalarlo, siguió caminando en línea recta aun tapándose la nariz, aunque entonces empezó a divisar muchos hongos, grandes, medianos, chicos, que en el centro de su sombrero,**(Nota: el sombrero es la parte redonda que tienen los hongos arriba)**tenían líneas o círculos de diferentes colores, incluso algunos se empezaban a degradar colores como morados rosados y naranjas hasta extenderse sor toda la extensión, los cuales a su vez liberaban un olor tan desagradable como el que se obtiene al juntar un montón de axilas sudadas, el castaño comprendió en ese momento él porque del que fueran llamados hongos perfumados, pues vaya que estaban muy bien perfumados, pero el humo que seguía olfateando no provenía de estos, si no que seguía más adelante, por lo que eligió seguir.

Después de seguir caminado por un capo de hongos que olían peor que axilas, finalmente llego hacia su objetivo, el origen de aquel humo y la persona que estaba buscando…

En un hongo más grande que lo demás, recostado y con una pipa en las manos, estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, Erwin Smith.

El susodicho portaba un traje totalmente de color azul oscuro con zapatos de vestir negros, con una pipa del mismo color, del cual inhalaba y exhalaba aquel humo que llevaba rato acosando sus fosas nasales, después de unos breves segundos de estar en esa posición, este se percató de la mirada del oji-verde y se incorporó sentándose en aquel hongo de color morado, fijando su vista en el contrario.

Eren al principio se sorprendió de ver a su comandante en ese lugar y a la vez sentado en aquel hongo, pero recordando los encuentros que tuvo con los demás, supo que seguramente este no era la persona conocía, además, ¿desde cuándo su respetado comandante tenía 4 brazos? Además el no fumaba… ¿O sí?...No! nunca!, o al menos que el supiera.

Ambos se miraban el uno al otro sin decir una solo palabra, pero luego de un rato de mantener aquel silencio, que incluso resultaba ser un poco incómodo, el que se encontraba sobre el hongo, saco la pipa de su boca, y se dirigió al contrario.

-¿Quién eres tú?

El castaño debía admitir que esa no era la mejor pregunta con la cual iniciar una conversación en esos momentos ya que tiempo atrás le cuestionaron eso, pero aun así este decidió contestar

-Yo soy Eren, señor-dijo con voz firme

-No es necesario, yo sé quién eres-dijo tomando otra bocanada de humo por la boca

-Disculpe?-dijo confundido el castaño

-Eres Eren, el nuevo merodeador del lugar, o mejor conocido como **Alicia**-dijo soltando humo de la boca

-Yo…¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Porque yo lo sé todo-dijo con un tono de voz triunfante

-Pues lamento mucho contradecirlo pero se equivoca, yo no soy Alicia.

-Tú no eres Alicia-dijo apartando la mirada

-Vaya gracias por…

-Pero tampoco eres quien dices ser-dijo mirando de nuevo al castaño

-Eh?

-Pero si te fuerzas, quizás llegues a ser alguno de los dos-dijo mientras volvía a tomar la pipa con su boca

-No entiendo a qué se refiere?..

-A ver-dijo sacando la pipa de su boca-vienes a mí para poder arreglar tu crisis emocional acerca de tu existencia, o bienes a verme por otro motivo en particular-dijo con cierto tono de molestia

El castaño se sorprendió por el comentario

-Pues… yo vine porque me dijeron que usted podría ayudarme a encontrar a alguien..

-Y a quién buscas?

-Al conejo blanco-dijo cruzándose de brazos-necesito encontrarlo pronto

-Por qué?..

-Porque por su culpa termine en este mundo-dijo señalando su entorno

-Quieres encontrarlo para excusarte de tus problemas?-dijo alzando una ceja

-No, solo quiero que me explique algunas cosas

-Baya problema el tuyo-dijo posando su vista al frente-lo siento, pero no puedo ayudarte

-Por qué?!-exclamo el castaño debido a la desdicha de saber que había llegado hasta ese lugar para nada

-Porque no tengo tiempo, me estoy preparando

-Preparando para qué?

-Para crear mi crisálida-dijo mirándolo de nuevo

-Su..qué?

-Mi crisálida, voy a dejar de ser lo que soy para convertirme en alguien más..

-PORQUE!-dijo sorprendido el oji-verde

-No grites-dijo tapándose un oído

-Pero porque dejara de ser quien es!, acaso no le gusta!

-Todos en algún momento debemos hacerlo

-Dejar de ser quienes somos!, cambiar para ser….

-Oye no confundas los términos-dijo mirando molesto al contrario-voy a aprender

-Aprender?, en qué sentido?!

-No voy a cambiar, sino que voy a aprender lo que es experimentar el cambio-dijo en tono serio

-Mediante semejante sacrificio?

-Sin sacrificio no hay victoria-dijo tomando otra bocanada de humo-para lograr grandes cambios, algo de igual valor se debe de perder, así son las cosas.

Eren se sorprendió por las palabras del contrario, a pesar de ser otra persona, era muy parecido a la que él conocía.

-Bueno si tiene razón….pero-dijo mirando al contrario fijo-porque experimentara el cambio dejando de ser quién es?, de que le serviría eso?

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo!-dijo notablemente molesto-es totalmente necesario!

-Pero en qué forma?

-Te diré de qué forma!-grito mientras se ponía de pie en aquel hongo-los cambios son necesarios para el progreso!, al cambiar aprendes! Y al mismo tiempo creces con los conocimientos que adquieres!, tú perspectiva del mundo cambia y….

Pero no puedo terminar su maravilloso discurso sobre el cambio, porque debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, sin darse cuenta o tener tiempo para reaccionar, este cayó de frente, estampando la cara contra el suelo y produciendo un gran estruendo que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-Auch!-dijo levantándose del suelo con tierra en toda la cara

Eren tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para no dejar salir una carcajada

-Usted..jaja..Está bien…jaja-dijo el oji-verde dejando escapar algunas risas

-…..Sí, nada que un ungüento no arregle-dijo limpiándose la cara con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo

Después de limpiar su cara, de un solo salto volvió a sentarse en el hongo morado, tomando nuevamente aquella pipa entre sus manos y posando su vista en todos lados, Eren lo seguía mirando, esperando algún comentario de parte de él, pero este lo ignoraba completamente, luego después de unos minutos este volteo su mirada hacia el castaño, pero esta vez lo miraba como si de un bicho raro se tratara.

-¿Quién eres tú?-volvió a formular la misma pregunta

-Ehh?-dijo totalmente consternado el oji-verde

-Pregunté que quien eres…sordo-lo último lo dijo en un murmuro

-Soy Eren

-No te conozco-dijo volviendo a tomar humo por la pipa

-Pe..pero, si acaba de hablar con migo hace unos minutos!

-Esperas que te conozca en unos cuantos minutos?, Qué clase de broma es esa-dijo mirándolo fijamente

-No es ninguna broma!

-Pues lo parece bastante-dijo soltando humo por la boca

-Entonces cuál es su nombre?-dijo cambiando de conversación el castaño

-Yo soy la persona más sabia de este lugar, todos me conocen como el señor oruga-dijo mirando hacia el lado derecho-pero puedes llamarme "la oruga Smith"

-De acuerdo, ya que usted es la persona más sabia de este lugar-dijo Eren en un tono sarcástico-podría decirme hacia donde debo ir para salir de aquí

-Que acaso esperas que yo resuelva todos tus problemas?-dijo en un claro tono de burla

-Oiga, como espera que sapa a donde debo ir si apenas se en dónde estoy?

-….Buen punto-dijo la oruga-pues…mmmmmmm-dijo mientras volvía a meter la pipa en su boca

-Entonces?-dijo Eren cansado de que el contrario no respondiera

-No lo sé...-dijo sacando la pipa de su boca

-Que acaso no lo sabe todo!

-Si pero no puedo ir en contra de las reglas de la Reyna

-Eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto el oji-verde

-Que a ella no le gusta que haya merodeadores por todos lados-dijo como si esto fuese algo obvio

-Pero yo solo quiero volver a mi mundo!

-Que tiene de malo este?

-Que no es normal!, es decir, desde cuando los hongos apestan a axilas-dijo señalando a aquellos hongos-desde cundo los animales se visten y empiezan a charlar sobre el clima y se ponen de acuerdo para tomar él te?, y desde cuando las personas tienen 4 brazos!

-Wow ….tu sí que tienes problemas existenciales-dijo volviendo a tomar humo de la pipa

-No son problemas existenciales!

-Mientras más lo niegues más sé que es verdad

-QUE NO SON!...AAY..Olvídelo-dijo dándole la espalda al contrario

-Entonces planeas quedarte parado ahí-dijo mientras observaba que el castaño no se movía

-Pues si usted no me ayudara entonces…..-el castaño dejo de hablar por unos momentos ya que recordó lo que le dijo la oruga momentos atrás-usted menciono a una Reyna cierto?

-…Sí...-dijo un poco nervioso el contrario

-Entonces creo que iré a hablar con ella-dijo mientras sonreía el castaño

-PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-dijo alarmada la oruga

-Qué?

-Hacer semejante ocurrencia es el equivalente a un acto suicida!

-Porque?, si es una muy buena idea, ella manda en este lugar, no?, entonces ella debe saber cómo puedo regresar a mi mundo y en donde encontrar al conejo blanco-dijo muy entusiasta el castaño

-Eres el chiflado más grande que he conocido!-dijo bajando del hongo-mira que querer hablar con la Reyna así no más, JA!. Eres un bastardo suicida!

-Me lo dicen a diario-dijo rodando los ojos

-Tu sí que necesitas terapia urgente niño-dijo volviendo a tomar su pipa

-Pues con terapia o no, yo iré a hablar con la Reyna-dijo decidido el castaño-así que, sería tan amable de decirme en donde se encuentra

-No, para nada, busca a otro chiflado que te lo diga-dijo mientras regresaba a su hongo

-Oiga!, no me ayudo con lo otro, así que tan siquiera ayúdeme con esto!, o acaso no lo sabe?-dijo cruzándose de brazos el oji-verde

-Lo que si se es que no puedo ayudarte a que cometas semejante suicidio-dijo mirándolo molesto

-Bien! Como quiera-Eren se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en línea recta-lo averiguare por mi propia cuenta!-dijo mientras se alejaba

-Como gustes-dijo la oruga mientras se recostaba en el hongo-por cierto…

El castaño volteo para mirar nuevamente a la oruga

-Se fue por... allí.-dijo señalando con su pipa

-¿Quién se fue por allí?

-El conejo blanco..

-¿De veras?-pregunto asombrado el castaño

-¿De veras qué?

-Qué se fue por allí

-¿Quién se fue por allí?

-El conejo blanco!

-…..¿Qué conejo blanco?-dijo confundida la oruga

-El que usted acaba de mencionar!

-Yo?...Cuando?

-Hace unos segundos!

-No, no lo creo, lo recordaría perfectamente

-PERO!...

-Pero qué?

El castaño y la oruga sostuvieron miradas por un momento, hasta que el castaño decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de hablar con el de nuevo, así que sin decir nada, se volteó dándole la espalda nuevamente para seguir caminado. Después de que el castaño se fue y la oruga se encontraba completamente solo, esta empezó a murmurar.

-Valla chiflado con el que me tope, hablar con la Reyna, a quien se le ocurre?, si tan solo supiera, creó que debí de advertirle….naaa, que lo descubra por su cuenta-dijo cerrando los ojos para volver a tomar homo de su pipa.

Mientras tanto con el castaño, esté seguía caminando por el lugar, sumamente molesto e indignado con la conversación que tuvo con la oruga, mira que tener que pasar por todo tipo de lugares extraños para poder encontrarlo, y cuando lo hace lo primero que le dice es que no lo puede ayudar, luego lo insulta por tener una brillante idea, luego le da alas diciéndole donde estaba el conejo y para finalizar se hace el tonto, este si no era su día.

Y así nuestro joven soldado, siguió caminando por el país de las maravillas, buscando a alguien que le pudiera decir en donde se encontraba la Reyna, con la esperanza de que esta pudiera ayudarlo…..lo que no sabe es que comete un grave error.

_**Continuara….. **_

**Cómo están pequeños aventureros?! **

**Bueno con esto acaba el capítulo :D (Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva)**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz al saber que les gusta mi historia, les tengo preparadas muchas sorpresas, jajajajajaja ni se imaginan XD**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo! Sayonara!**


	5. Capítulo 5: La sonriente Hanji

**Hola! Por fin actualice! **

**P****or fin termine y aquí tienen el capítulo! QUE LO DISFRUTEN! :D**

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "La sonriente Hanji" **

Después de haberse alejado lo suficiente del lugar donde habitaban esos "perfumados" hongos, el castaño siguió su camino, aún sin saber a dónde ir, en ese momento su panorama consistía en árboles, que a su juicio eran normales, pero llego un momento en el que su bello cielo despejado y su cálido y acogedor sol, cambio repentinamente por una completa oscuridad y un frio que te calaba hasta los huesos, Eren sin darse cuenta se adentró a un bosque totalmente diferente, en este, los árboles eran de una consistencia obscura y estaban las hojas tan juntas, que los rayos del sol no podían pasar, las plantas eran tétricas y algunas parecían secas debido a la falta de agua, también tenían al igual que los arboles colores sumamente obscuros y opacos, sombras se podía percibir pero en ese lugar no había ni un alma a la vista, aunque no lo admitiría, Eren tenía miedo de aquel lugar, pero a pesar de eso, se hizo el valiente y siguió de frente. Camino durante quien sabe ya cuantos minutos, harto y frustrado se olvidó de su entorno y se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos

-"No lo puedo creer, me empujan por un abarrancó y obligan a "nadar" en un rio, para llegar con ese sujeto y que no me ayudara en lo absoluto y solo se quejara de mi idea como si fuera la locura más grande, ¡Cuando todos aquí son unos raros!"-pendo el oji-verde recordando los dolorosos mordiscos de esas flores junto con todos sus demás contratiempos

Pero dejo de lado aquellos pensamientos debido a un sonido que lo estremeció por completo, dio un pequeño brinco debido al susto y la impresión y al mismo tiempo abrió los ojos como plato, una risa muy escandalosa se escuchó e hizo eco por todo el lugar, el castaño volteo a todos lados tratando de encontrar al dueño, pero como dije anteriormente, no había ni un alma en aquel lugar.

Después de mirar por todo el lugar y no ver a nadie, siguió caminando, pero esta vez alerta y fijándose constantemente en su entorno. Él paisaje seguía siendo el mismo, sombrío y estremecedor, era el equivalente a estar en un bosque en el cual en cualquier momento aparecerá alguien por la espalda y te tomara por los pies y te arrastrara en contra de tu voluntad a quien sabe que perturbador lugar, o que alguien se te aparecerá en frente con un rostro que te haga poner los pelos de punta y te provoque el susto más grande de tu vida, o como estar en el territorio de un feroz monstruo destripador de carne humana que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos te desmembraría por completo para luego devorarte como si fueras el platillo más delicioso del mundo, con todos estos pensamientos y posibles sucesos en la cabeza y con la imagen de las sombras, producto de los árboles y plantas que había, las cuales creaban siluetas e incluso caras en la oscuridad, dando a entender a algo o alguien te observa y te asechaba, incluso con la adrenalina al 100% y los nervio de punta y el haber escuchado aquella risa maniática momento atrás, él castaño seguía abriéndose paso por el tétrico y desolado lugar. Después de un rato de estar dentro de aquel bosque y no haberse topado con nada, ya más tranquilo siguió caminando, y así hasta que llegó el momento en el cual ya no tenía preocupación sobre qué cosa le saltaría en la cara.

Pero luego de unos minutos la misma risa se empezó a escuchar una y otra vez alarmando y asustando al castaño al no ver a nadie, pero lo que hizo que le provocara un semi-infarto fue cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda y susurraba en su oído un "Hola".

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Eren grito a todo pulmón debido al semejante susto, haciendo que este volteara y retrocediera para finalizar cayendo sentado en el suelo, todo al mismo tiempo, con la respiración totalmente agitada y descontrolada y con los ojos abiertos más de lo que se podía, pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Eren se llevó otro susto al ver de quien se trataba, ante él estaba la persona que casi lo mata de un susto y de quien menos esperaba, ya que ante él estaba con dos orejas y cola de gato rosadas, con sus muy características gafas, junto con un traje de color rosado fiusha con rayas negras y con unos zapatos de tacón igualmente rosados, se encontraba parada frente a él, la amante de los titanes, la sargento Hanji Zoe.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Vaya susto el que te di! JAJAJAJAJAJ debiste de ver tu cara! Jajajajajajaj-rió mientras se sujetaba el estómago la castaña

-Pero qué?-dijo desconcertado Eren

-Jajajajaj hay que gracioso!, fue tan divertido!, al final resulto no ser mala idea seguirte para meterte un buen susto-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Eren estaba más que estupefacto, es decir, no todos los días te encuentras con tu superiora vestida de esa manera y con una cola en donde se supone no debe de ir nada.

-Que sucede?, te comió la lengua el gato?, no imposible, yo no como lenguas!, jajajajajajaja-volvió a reír la castaña sujetándose con ambas manos el estomago

-Señorita Hanji?-preguntó Eren

-EH? Quién? Yo?..-pregunto la castaña apuntándose con su dedo índice

-SI, acaso usted….

-jajajajaja, no pequeñín, te equivocas, yo…-dijo al mismo tiempo que empezaba a flotar, para luego sentarse en la rama de un árbol-SOY LA SONRIENTE HANJI!-dijo alzando las manos hacia arriba

-Sonriente Hanji?

-Sip!, yo soy la gatita más linda y sonriente en todo el país de las maravillas!, soy toda una celebridad!-grito sumamente entusiasmada

-Enserio?-pregunto Eren sumamente dudoso

-Por supuesto que sí!-la castaña cambio de posición aun flotando y esta vez quedo boca abajo, apoyando su barbilla en sus manos y con las piernas cruzadas y alzadas-ahora dime, quien eres tú?

-Bu..bueno..yo soy Eren

-Fantástico!, y dime Eren, que hace un niño tan encantador, en un lugar tan aterrador como el bosque de las sombras?

-Bueno, yo no sabía en donde estaba

-Pues ya lo sabes!-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa-y bien?

-Yo solo buscaba a alguien para pedir indicaciones

-Indicaciones? A dónde quieres ir?

-Bueno yo….-el castaño dejo de hablar por unos momentos –Lo siento, pero, usted sería tan amable de decirme que camino debería seguir?

- mmmmm….bueno…eso depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieras llegar-menciono la castaña

- Pues realmente no me importa mucho el sitio, pero….

- Entonces, tampoco importa mucho el camino que sigas-dijo con una sutil sonrisa

-Pues no, no importa, pero con tal de que….

-Ya se!-grito la castaña mientras se levantaba del árbol-tú debes ser del que se está hablando!-dijo señalando al castaño

-Eh?

-Yo sabía que eras alguien, pero no estaba del todo segura-dijo colocándose frente al castaño-no cabe duda eres tu-examino al castaño con la vista-eres….**ALICIA!**-grito mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros

-Qué?...no, yo no…

-Aaayy! No lo puedo creer!-dijo la castaña, mientras miraba al castaño con deseo, aquella mirada que siempre ponía nervioso al castaño, ya que era la que usaba antes de alguno de sus experimentos-tengo a un espécimen raro ante mí!

-Aaa…como me conoce?, digo no soy Alicia, pero….

-Porque eres famoso!-dijo retrocediendo y dándole la espalda a Eren-el chico que paso por las flores risitas sin protección, al que Humpty Conny le permitió el paso por su muro, y también el que impresiono al señor oruga con su comentario….ERES TODO UN FENÓMENO POR CONOCER!-dijo volteando a verlo con los brazos extendidos hacia él y con un brillo en sus ojos

-….No, sabía que esos eran logros, yo más bien los tomo como castigos-dijo el castaño recordando el dolor de aquellos mordiscos por parte de las flores

-jajajajajajajajaja-rió la castaña-y gracioso cabe admitir jaja-volvió a flotar y se posó rápidamente al frente de Eren, a una distancia sumamente peligrosa-sin duda alguna ser la primera en examinarte será todo un honor-dijo mientras avanzaba y de igual forma el otro retrocedía-conocer el interior de esa singular mente…aaaah!-dijo sonriendo y soltando a la vez baba

-Aaah…yo, no creo que…-el Castaño retrocedía lo más que podía, aunque no fuera la Hanji que conocía, seguía provocándole el mismo miedo por sus extraños gustos y fetiches, además de ese brillo en sus ojos, parecía como un depredador apunto de devorar a su presa

-Waaaaa!, por donde empezamos, eh?, Alicia?-pregunto la castaña aun flotando mientras sostenía a Eren de los hombros

-Yo…-el castaño frunció el ceño debido al comentario de la contraria-yo no soy Alicia!-dijo mientras quitaba sus manos de su hombros-y no creo sea buena idea lo que sugiere

-jajajajajaja, uuyy, ya se enojó-dijo volviendo a colocar los pies en el suelo-que lastima, y pensar que ya había echo planes en mi mente para iniciar el experimento-dijo acomodándose el puente de los anteojos con su dedo índice

-Lamento arruinar sus planes…-dijo con pesadez Eren

-NA!, no importa-dijo alzando la mano y bajándola-ya tendré otra oportunidad después, jajaja-dijo pintando una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bien, ahora, por favor, sería tan amable de decirme, por dónde ir?

-Mmmmmm…..veamos-dijo sobándose la barbilla mientras pensaba-YA SE!-dijo sonriendo y alzando un dedo en el aire-ven, sígueme!-volvió a flotar, pero esta vez demasiado rápidos se dirigía a algún punto en especifico

Eren siguió a la sonriente Hanji, este corría ya que Hanji flotaba a una muy alta velocidad, Hanji al frente y Eren detrás pisándole los talones, así siguieron durante un rato, en el interior del bosque de las sombras, a una dirección desconocida por parte del castaño, ya que Hanji, sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía. Hanji por fin se detuvo al llegar a una equina, ya estaban fuera del bosque y la luz por fin entraba alejando a aquella oscuridad que al castaño le provocaba escalofríos, en esa esquina, el camino se partía en cuatro partes, cuatro caminos por escoger con un destino incierto, en medio de los cuatro caminos había un letrero totalmente chueco, con cuatro letreros en forma de flechas, cada una apuntaba hacia uno de los caminos, pero en la mayoría, lo que decía solo era, "Por aquí", "Por halla" y "Por aquí también".

-Ya llegamos!- grito entusiasmada la castaña, flotando encima del letrero

-Dónde estamos?

-En los cuatro posibles destinos que puedes elegir!-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno… Y, cuál debo elegir?-pregunto Eren

-Pues…-dijo sobándose nuevamente la barbilla-por aquí-dijo apuntando el primer camino-se encuentra la zapatería del sabueso Mike…aunque te advierto que él está loco, tratará de olfatearte! jajajajajaja…..y por aquí-dijo apuntando el otro camino-está el jardín de Nanaba….aunque ella también está loca, si te topas con ella, tratará de plantarte como si fueras planta!, jajajajajajajajaja-rio la castaña, sentándose en el aire mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

- Pero…. es que a mí no me gusta tratar a gente loca, ya eh tenido suficiente con ese tipo de personas-alego Eren

- Oh, eso no lo puedes evitar. Aquí todos estamos locos, yo estoy loca, tú estás loco, todos los estamos!-dijo alzando los brazos

- ¿Cómo sabe que yo estoy loco?

- Tienes que estarlo, o no habrías venido aquí

-No necesariamente

-Claro que sí! Solo una persona totalmente lunática, podría sobrevivir en este mundo

-Bueno, de todos modos, no hay algún camino que me saque de aquí sin tener que hablar con más personas locas?

-No!-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-lo siento, pero por todos lados hay gente como nosotros, totalmente lunáticos-dijo haciendo círculos con su dedo índice, aun lado de su cabeza.

-Qué tontería….

-Oye! Estas en el país de las maravillas que esperabas?!-dijo colocando ambas manos en su cadera-y bien pequeña criatura-dijo bajando a la altura del castaño-a donde planeas dirigirte?

-Pues….no lo sé, simplemente, seguiré caminando en línea recta-dijo apuntando hacia el frente

-Pero uno no puede llegar muy lejos yendo en línea recta, siempre habrá algo que te lo impida-afirmó la castaña

-Cómo que?...

-Un árbol por ejemplo, jajajajajajaja

-…..Que extraño consejo-dijo el castaño poniendo una mano en su cadera

-Yo a veces suelo darme consejos a mí misma, pero, raramente los sigo-dijo sonriendo nuevamente

-Por qué?

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, quien querría escuchar a un chiflado!

-….jajajaja..ok como usted diga-dijo con una semi-sonrisa el castaño

-Oye, Ya lo tengo!-grito Hanji

-EH?

-Se con quién puedes ir!

-Enserio? Con quién?

-Pues si no mal recuerdo ellos se encuentran en estos momentos en una fiesta, la mayoría están igual de chiflados, pero, uno ellos está un poquitititito cuerdo, quizás él te puede ayudar!

-Y quién es?...

-Sígueme y lo sabrás!-dijo flotando aún más arriba-y bien? Me seguirás?-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el castaño

Eren dudo un poco de si hacerlo o no, pero ya que no tenía más opciones y si esa persona de la cual hablaba la castaña realmente podría ayudarlo, entonces no será tan mala idea, por lo tanto decido ir con ella.

-Está bien-dijo estrechando su mano con la contraria-iré con usted

-Fantástico!-grito Hanji y al mismo tiempo elevando del suela al castaño con el brazo que sostenía al joven-ahora agárrate fuerte, esté será un alocado viaje!

-Eh…..AAAAAAAAAHHH

Hanji jalo del brazo a Eren y aun flotando, se llevó consigo a arrastras por el aire, sujetándolo solo con sus manos, Eren tenia abierto los ojos como platos, sin duda una caída desde esa altura podría matarlo, por su parte Hanji totalmente despreocupada, seguía avanzando a gran velocidad con una escandalosa carcajada característica de ella. Siguieron flotando por el aire durante un rato más, hasta que la castaña por fin dejo de reírse y empezó a hablar.

-Ya casi llegamos pequeña Alicia!

-Qu..qué bueno…y no soy Alicia!

-Sí, aja, aja, lo que tú digas Alicia, jajajaja

Siguieron un rato más, luego Hanji descendió hasta el suelo junto con Eren.

-Listo ya estamos aquí!

-Menos mal..

-Eh?

-No, nada….por cierto, en dónde estamos?

-Donde esta esa persona-dijo con una sonrisa malévola la castaña-era donde querías venir, no?

-Si, en efecto, pero, dónde está?

-Por ahí!-dijo apuntando la castaña

A lo lejos se podía apreciar una casa muy colorida con un enorme jardín lleno de flores como las que el castaño había visto antes, la entrada a aquel jardín era una reja con arbustos y enredaderas por todo su alrededor, era parecido a lo que vio cuando estaba con Humpty Conny, también había arboles sumamente frondosos y en el interior del jardín se podía ver una enorme mesa y también se lograba oír varias voces cantando, pero el castaño no lograba distinguir lo que decían, Eren junto con Hanji, empezaron a caminar rumbo a aquella reja, con cada paso que daban, lograban divisar mejor las cosas, incluso lograron escuchar un poco de lo que estaban cantando los otros, era algo sobre un cumpleaños, las voces se le hacían familiares a Eren, pero era imposible que fueran aquellas personas las que estaban cantando, ni en sus pesadillas más siniestras aquello podría ser posible, pero cuando estuvo finalmente frente a la reja, logrando divisar perfectamente el interior de aquel jardín, a Eren casi le da un infarto con lo que vio ahí, simplemente no lo podía creer

-No, imposible, no…..

**Continuara….**

**Hola!**

**Por fin! Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto jajaja**

**Sinceramente Hnaji es mi personaje femenino favorito de SNK, la doro tanto *.***

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Estuvo bueno? **

**¿Qué creen que haya visto nuestro pequeño Eren en ese jardín?**

**Jajajajajaja esto se pondrá bueno XD esperen a ver lo que les tengo preparado**

**Bueno, me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (o quizás historia no lo se :D)**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Una extraña fiesta del té

**Hola! Como han estado?**

**Después de largo rato, por fin termine el capítulo!**

**Espero les guste!**

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Una extraña fiesta del té"**

-No, imposible, no…..

Cuando Eren y la sonriente Hanji estaban justo frente de aquella reja, lograron divisar del otro lado a tres personas, dos de ellas se encontraban cantando y riendo, pero la otra se encontraba al parecer dormida sobre la mesa, mientras las dos pares de personas se encontraba muy a gusto en una enorme mesa llena de postres y bocadillos, ambas estaban sentadas mientras cantaban muy alegres una canción.

-¡Feeeeeeliz! ¡Feliz no cumpleaños!, Brindemos por el día con dos tazas de buen té. "Feliz feliz no cumpleañosssss aaaaaa túuuuuuuuu"-canto una de las tres personas alzando una taza

-¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños: te doooooy!"- le respondió la otra de ellas

-Jajajaja, mira Alicia!-dijo la sonriente Hanji apuntando con el dedo-te dije que estaban de fiestaa!

Eren seguía en estado de shock, frente a él estaba su hermana Mikasa, cantando una extraña canción mientras reía y alzaba de un lado al otro una taza, en vez de su característico semblante serio, había una grande y resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro, eso sin duda debía ser una broma, ella estaba riendo y cantando al mismo tiempo, ¡ELLA ESTABA CANTANDO!, tan fuerte se había golpeado la cabeza?, porque no solo eso lo asusto, si no que de su cabeza salían dos orejas de lo que parecía ser una liebre.

-Mi..Mikasa?-dijo para sí mismo el castaño

Pero no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta, hasta que se percató que su hermana volteo ante el llamado del otro, posando su vista en él, a Eren le dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo cuando esta después de algunos segundos de haberlo visto, le regalo una sonrisa llena de asombro.

-Tenemos visitas!-grito la pelinegra levantándose abruptamente de su asiento

La susodicha portaba como vestimenta, un corset con mangas largas color rosa pastel, con un listón negro en el cuello con forma de moño, una falda esponjada del mismo color, la cual le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, un par de calcetas hasta las rodillas con rayas rojas y rosadas, y unas zapatillas rojas con pequeños brillitos incrustados en ellas, en su pelo parecía tener pegada a un costado una paleta de varios colores con forma de espiral

-Hola Liebre Mikasa!-grito Hanji alzando la mano a manera de saludo

-Que hacen a fuera?, Vamos!, Entren y únanse a la fiesta!-grito la pelinegra

-Jajajajaja como ordenes!-rio la castaña

Hanji empujo la reja hacia el frente, permitiendo que esta se abriera y ambos entraran al jardín, se dirigieron hasta la mesa para luego sentarse, solamente Eren, ya que Hanji prefirió flotar en el aire con una postura que dejaba ver que estaba sentada.

-Sonriente! Que la trae por aquí?-pregunto la otra persona sentada al lado de Mikasa

Esta era nada más y nada menos que Sasha, mejor conocida como la chica patata, ella a diferencia de la pelinegra, portaba un traje con pantalones café obscuro, zapatos de vestir negros, una camiseta blanca de manga larga, un chaleco con botones del mismo color que los pantalones y un moño verde atado en su cuello, pero al igual que la pelinegra esta tenía en su cabeza unas orejas de lo que parecía ser un…¿ratón?.

-Nada en especial, solo viene guiando a este pequeño espécimen raro que me encontré tirado, jajajaja- mintió Hanji mientras reía

-Jajaja, enserio!?-pregunto Sasha

-¡Eso es mentira!-grito indignado Eren

-Shssssss!-callaron Mikasa y Sasha a Eren ante su grito

-Vas a despertarlo-dijo en susurro Sasha apuntado con un movimiento de cabeza a la persona dormida

-Lo siento….-dijo Eren

-No me digas que el anfitrión se quedó dormido?- dijo Hanji aun flotando mientras se posaba en frente del dormido

-Sip-dijo Mikasa moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo-después de la veinteava taza se durmió-dijo mientras observaba vacía su taza

-Pues lo siento pero tendré que despertarlo, de todos modos, es por eso a lo que vinimos aquí-dijo mientras se colocaba en la parte de atrás de la silla en donde aquella persona se encontraba

-No! Espere!-grito alarmada Sasha

-Se pondrá de muy mal humor!-dijo Mikasa levantándose de su asiento

Pero Hanji ignoró por completó las suplicas de las chicas y de un movimiento rápido, jalo con sus manos hacia atrás la silla, logrando así, que la persona dormida, callera completamente al suelo, provocando un sonido seco en todo el jardín, tanto Mikasa como Sasha se cubrieron la boca con las manos debido a la impresión de lo que aquella gatita traviesa había hecho.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA-se rio a todo pulmón la sonriente Hanji

La pobre persona víctima de la broma de Hanji, empezó a levantarse maldiciendo un sinfín de cosas mientras se sacudía su ropa. Eren quedo pálido al ver de quien se trataba, sin duda la pobre gatita Hanji había cavado su tumba y nadie podría salvarla.

-Que mierda…..-dijo aquella persona finalmente

-Jajajajajajajaja, te caíste pequeñín?-se burló la castaña

-Con que eras tú maldita….

Frente a todos y con un aura asesina, se encontraba el experto mata titanes y el maniático de la limpieza, él sargento Levi, "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", que estaba a punto de preparar un nuevo postre llamado "Gato a la Levi".

-Jajajajajaja, si fui yo!, dimo, como estuvo tu siesta?-pregunto Hanji sentada en el aire

Pero en respuesta recibió que el sargento le aventara pasteles a la cara y tazas al cuerpo, afortunadamente ella logro esquivarlos todos, de lo contrario, en estos momentos se encontraría bañada en merengue y con fuertes dolores en el cuerpo debido al impacto de las tazas

-Tch, maldito gato cuatro ojos-gruño Levi al ver que no le atino a su objetivo

-Jajajajajajaa tranquilo, tranquiló, no es necesaria tanta violencia-dijo con una sonrisa Hanji

-Sombrerero!, qué bueno que despierta!-grito alegre Sasha

-Como sea, donde está mi sombrero?-pregunto el sargento tocándose la cabeza con ambas manos

-AH! Cierto, se le callo cuándo se quedó dormido-dijo Mikasa mientras se agachaba en el suelo alzando el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa

-Pues dámelo-ordeno el azabache

-Aquí esta!-dijo Mikasa después de un rato

La susodicha le entrego un sombrero muy grande, era color negro y estaba atado con varia cintas de colores con diferentes formas y figuras en su textura, Levi lo tomo con ambas manos y lo coloco en su cabeza, el azabache portaba como vestimenta, un traje de diferentes colores, unos pantalones de vestir negros con rombos y triángulos verdes, sus zapatos uno era de color negro y el otro café, una camiseta blanca de manga larga, un chaleco con botones de color rojo vino y un saco con una manda roja con rayas azules y la otra morada con rayas verdes , la parte del pecho era color café en su totalidad.

-Bien, ahora,…que estábamos haciendo?-preguntó Levi con su semblante serio de siempre

-Pues…-dijo Mikasa-estábamos celebrando el NO cumpleaños, hasta que se quedó dormido, luego apareció la sonriente Hanji….junto con el!-dijo señalando a Eren

-Y quien eres tú?-dijo Levi refiriéndose al castaño

-AH!.. Bueno yo soy….-dijo con claro nerviosismo

-Es Alicia!-grito Hanji que se encontraba junto al más bajo

-Eh?...Alicia?-dijo Levi

-Si! El auténtico! Es del que todos estaban hablando, él espécimen más raro e interesante que he vistooo!…-dijo Hanji mirando al castaño con aquel singular brillo en sus ojos

-Con que tú eres Alicia? – dijo el azabache con asombro mientras lo miraba

-Bueno, yo no me llamo….

-Waaaaa! Con que un espécimen raro! Que genial!-grito emocionada Sasha

-Sería un desperdicio el no celebrar junto a ti-menciono Mikasa con una sonrisa

-SII! Sombrerero que opina?-pregunto una alegre Sasha

-Por qué no….-dijo con un tono desinteresado

-Ya está decidido!-gritaron Mikasa y Sasha al unísono

-Qué? Pero!...yo!-alego Eren

-Vamos come un poco de postre!-dijo Sasha mientras tomaba un pastel y lo ponía en la boca del castaño obligándolo a que este lo comiera

-Jajajaja pobre Alicia!-dijo Hanji burlándose del castaño

-Oigan, donde está él te?-pregunto Levi mientras observaba su taza vacía

-OH!, cierto aquí esta-Mikasa tomo una jarra y la lanzo a Levi sin avisar

Pero este logro atraparla mientras aun observaba la taza

-Gracias…

-No hay de que! –grito Mikasa

-Oye Alicia tú también quieres te?-pregunto Levi

-Eh?..Ah!...Bueno…Si, claro..-dijo eren confundido por el comportamiento de los demás

-Ratón, as lo tuyo-dijo Levi refiriéndose a Sasha

-Claro!-dijo la susodicha mientras servía te en una taza

-Ahora dime cuatro ojos, que haces aquí?-dijo Levi mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza

-AH! Jajajajaja, que bueno que preguntas-dijo alegre Hanji-veras, Alicia, está tratando de buscar a alguien que le diga por dónde ir, por lo cual le dije que tu podrías ayudarlo, jajajajaj, y estoy completamente segura que lo harás!-dijo alzando los brazos

-Pues lamento desilusionarte pero no puedo…-dijo bajando su taza

-Porque?-pregunto Hanji

-Que acaso no vez que estamos celebrando….

-Y que están celebrando?... Digo…si se puede saber-pregunto nervioso Eren

-Ay, que curiosos eres Alicia!-dijo Mikasa

-Estamos celebrando el no cumpleaños!-dijo Sasha entregándole la taza de te

-Y tú llegaste a interrumpirlo…-menciono desinteresado Levi

-Ah!, lo siento mucho, no quise interrumpir su fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo apenado Eren

Eren estaba por agarrar la taza que le ofreció Sasha pero esta es la niega al escuchar que menciono la palabra cumpleaños "cumpleaños".

-¡Cumpleaños! ¡Jajajajajaj!, no te equivocas, ¡esto NO es un cumpleaños!-exclamo Sasha

-¿No cumpleaños?, lo siento, pero no entiendo-dijo Eren

-SI! Mira fíjate bien, abril tiene 30 días... ¡No! Bueno... un "No cumpleaños" es cuando tú... tú tienes un cumpleaños, tú... ¡ja ja ja! ¡No sabe lo que es un "No cumpleaños"!-dijo Mikasa

-Qué idiota…!-dijo Levi

-¡Yo! Yo le explico, jaja-dijo Sasha

-Tu sabes muy bien que solo tienes un cumpleaños, cierto?..-dijo Levi interrumpiendo a Sasha

-¡Imagínate! Uno solamente al año-a completó Mikasa

-Pero… te quedan 364 días de "No cumpleaños"-dijo Levi

-¡Precisamente son los que celebramos aquíiiiiii!-grito Sasha

-Entonces eso significa que también es mi "No cumpleaños", hoy?-preguntó Eren

-¿De veras?!-pregunto asombrada Mikasa

-Baya, qué pequeño es este mundo-dijo con ironía Levi

-En ese caso, ¡con más razón hay que celebrar!-dijo Sasha

-Uyy, jajaja, Alicia porque no me dijiste que hoy era tu no cumpleaños!-expreso Hanji

-ESPEREN!-grito Mikasa

-Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasha

-Somos unos maleducados-todos miraron raro a la castaña-todavía no nos hemos presentado con nuestro invitado!-exclamo la azabache

-Tienes razón…-dijo Levi

-Yo inicio!-grito Mikasa mientras se aclaraba la garganta-yo, soy la liebre Mikasa, mucho gusto-dijo mientras sonreía

-Y yo!-dijo mientras se señalaba a si misma Sasha-soy el ratón Sasha!, gusto en conocerte Alicia!

-Yo soy el Sombrerero Levi y el anfitrión de las fiestas de NO cumpleaños-dijo recalcando el no

-Y yo soy la sonriente Hanji!, pero ya me conoces, jajajajajaja-dijo colocando una mano en su nuca

-Pues…mucho gustó…. Pero, yo no me llamo…

-Ahora sii!-grito Sasha

Mikasa y Sasha empezaron a cantar la misma canción que interpretaron cuando Hanji y Eren llegaron

-¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños!, ¡Feliz feliz no cumpleaños!, ¡Que seas muy feliz!-gritaron refiriéndose a Eren

-¿A mí?-dijo el castaño

-A tú!-le respondieron

Ambas toman el pastel más grande que había en el centro de la enorme mesa y lo colocan enfrente del castaño

-Feliz feliz no cumpleaños!

-¿Es para mí?-pregunta confundido Eren

-Para tú!-le responde Mikasa

Sasha con una enorme antorcha que saco de abajo del mantel blanco de aquella mesa, prende la única y grande vela que tenía en la parte superior aquel enorme pastel.

-Vamos, ahora sóplale a la luz-dijo Levi

Eren obedeció y soplo la vela del pastel, pero a los pocos segundos esta empezó a temblar y a moverse ligeramente, hasta que salió volando y ya una vez arriba, exploto en miles de pedazos, librando cientos de fuegos artificiales que explotaron uno después de otro, dejando ver aquellas hermosas lises y figuras de colores que aparecían sin cesar por el cielo, Eren miro maravillado todos esos fuegos artificiales, jamás creyó que vería algo así, eran sumamente espectaculares.

-Lindo, lindo, parpadea. Estrellitas en el cielo. Y allá arriba están volando, con alitas de murciélago –canto un alegre Levi en voz baja mientras los fuegos artificiales cesaban, claro con su característico ceño fruncido, afortunadamente nadie se percató de esto

-YEI!-gritaron Mikasa y Sasha después de que los fuegos artificiales terminaran

-Wooow, eso fue asombroso!-expreso Eren

-Jajajaja, si, si, si, muchas felicidades, todos son más viejos!, jajajaja, pero, yo quiero un pastel!-grito Hanji harta de esperar por el postre

-Pues aquí tiene!-grito Sasha lanzando un pastelillo de moras y frambuesas directo a la cara de la contraria, está no lo evito y le estampo completamente en la cara.

-jajajajajajajajaja-rio Mikasa al ver la cara llena de pastel de Hanji

-Que lo disfruté!-dijo Sasha mientras sonreía

Hanji por su parte retiro el merengué acumulado en sus antejos y restos de este por toda su cara, sin limpiarla completamente, después de esto sonrió con una cara llena de maldad, digna de un psicópata, y dirigiéndose a Sasha dijo en voz alta.

-Muy bien, si eso quieres-dijo poniendo los pies sobre la tierra, mientras tomaba un puré de patatas que estaba cerca de ella-QUE COMIENSE LA GUERRRA!

Apunto el puré hacia la cara de la contraria

-No! Espera! El puré de patatas es mi...

Pero Hanji ignoro la súplica de Sasha, lanzo el puré y este se estrelló en toda su cara

-JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJJAJJA-rio a todo pulmón Hanji

-Mi puré….-sollozo Sasha al ver a su preciado postre arruinado

-JAJAJAJAJJAJJAJJAJJA-siguió riendo Hanji

-Bueno ya vasta las dos-dijo Levi poniéndose de pie

-ME LAS PAGARAS!-grito una muy enfadada Sasha

La susodicha tomo un pastel y lo lanzo en dirección a Hanji, pero esta se percató y logro esquivarlo, posteriormente se burló de la mala puntería de la contraria, Sasha siguió lanzando pasteles pero sin atinar en ninguna ocasión, Hanji esquivaba todos los pasteles y en ocasiones tomaba algunos y al igual que su contrincante, los lanzaba en su dirección, pero al igual que ella, Sasha logró esquivar los pocos que esta le lanzo. Mientras ambas creaban una guerra de pasteles, la Liebre Mikasa y Eren se hacían a un lado para evitar que algún trozo de pastel les callera encima, por su parte el Sombrerero Levi, después de ver que comenzó aquella batalla por parte de las castañas, volvió a sentarse en su respectivo lugar sin inmutarse con la idea de que le callera o no un trozo de pastel, seguía tomando el té que aun quedada, pero en ocasiones cambiaba de taza, cuando por fin el Ratón Sasha y la Sonriente Hanji se detuvieron todos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos

-jajajajajajaja, que pésima puntería tienes!-se burló Hanji

-Cállate!, tu tan poco me diste!-se defendió Sasha

-Bueno ya chicas, dejen de pelear-trato de tranquilizarlas Eren

-Alicia tiene razón, miren cuanto pastel desperdiciaron-dijo Mikasa señalando el montón de pastel pegado al piso

-Pero ella fue quien!...

-LA TAZA ESTA SUCIA!-grito el Sombrerero Levi provocando que los demás se asustaran

Cuando el sombrerero se encontraba cambiando de taza, se topó con una que, a diferencia de las otras, estaba sucia, cuándo esto pasaba siempre ocurría algo totalmente inesperado.

-Oh no….-dijo Sasha

-Eso significa….-dijo Hanji

-TODOS CAMBIEN DE ASIENTO!-grito a manera de orden el Sombrerero

Todos incluso Hanji y Eren a empujones por no entender que pasaba, cambiaron de lugares lo más rápido que podían sin detenerse

-Que sucedió?-pregunto Eren

-Cada vez que aparece una taza sucia, el orden de la limpieza se altera, por lo tanto para recobrarlo todos cambiamos de asiento-contesto Mikasa esta vez con un semblante serio

-Es la primera regla en los protocoles de fiestas de NO cumpleaños, idiota…..-dijo Levi enfadado por la ignorancia del castaño

-Lo..lo siento yo no sabía…

-Ahí está tu primer problema, si no sabes no hables-dijo Levi tomando te, esta vez de una taza limpia

-Por cierto, no decías que buscaba ayuda para orientarte?-pregunto Sasha al castaño

-Si en efecto, yo…

-Y siendo un espécimen raro de dónde provienes?-pregunto Mikasa esta vez cambiando de tema

-Eh?

-Si es cierto! Yo también quiero saber!, jajajaja, por favor cuéntanos!-grito emocionada Hanji

-Pues..no creo que quiera….

-Ya escuchaste-dijo Levi hablándole al castaño-cuéntanos tu historia, comienza por el principio y cuando termines de hablar…..te callas-dijo a manera de orden

-Está bien…..-dijo un poco nervioso Eren debido al repentino interés de los demás presentes por saber de dónde provenía – yo…..

Pero antes de que el castaño comenzará a relatar los sucesos que lo habían traído hasta ese lugar y por los cuales tuvo que pasar, un sonido muy chillón se escuchó del centro de la mesa, para ser exactos, debajo de un pastel.

-El reloj!-grito Mikasa

El sombrerero Levi quito el pastel y debajo de este se encontraba un reloj sonado sin parar, el ruido que producía era muy fuerte, tanto que todos los presentes taparon sus oídos y orejas con las palmas de sus manos.

-AAAAAYYYYY!, mis orejas, es muy molesto!-grito Hanji tapando sus orejas

-Porque hace ese ruido!?-pregunto Eren

-Tenemos que apagarlo rápido!-grito Levi

-Pero cómo!?-volvió a preguntar Eren

-Yo me encargo!-dijo Mikasa mientras tomaba el reloj entre sus manos-ratón!, yo lo apagare, tu dime que utilizar!

-Está bien!-le respondí

-Muy bien, empecemos con….chocolate!

Mikasa tomo un tarro de la mesa el cual contenía chocolate y lo vacío encima del reloj, quizás de esa manera este pararía pero no funciono.

-No funciona!, qué más puedo poner!?

- TÉÉ!-le respondió Sasha

-Claro, té! Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Té... –Mikasa tomo la jarra de té y vacío su contenido sobre el reloj, pero este no se apagó-No funciona!

-AZÚCAAR!-volvió a gritar Sasha

-Azúcar! Claro, azúcar. Dos cucharas... dos cucharas. Gracias, eso es.-repitió el mismo procedimiento pero la mimas historia de antes se repitió, este no se apagó-Tampoco!

-JALEAA!-volvió a gritar

-Jalea! Se me olvidaba la jalea...-y nuevamente lo mismo

-MOSTAZAA! Ponle MOSTAZAA!-grito Sasha

-Mostaza, sí! Mos... mostaza? No! Queremos apagarlo Sasha, no convertirlo en un sandwich!... Limón, eso sí!

-Ay! ya dámelo!-grito Eren

El castaño tomo el reloj y lo arrojó al suelo, después con la suela de su bota lo piso varias veces hasta que finalmente se rompió y el escandaloso ruido termino.

-Gracias-agradecieron los demás la acción rápida del castaño

-Wooow, jamás se me había ocurrido eso-dijo Mikasa

-Pues era la mejor opción, y porque sonaba tanto?-pregunto Eren

-Ese ere el reloj del tiempo-dijo el sombrerero-ha estado en esta fiesta desde siempre, cada vez que suena, nosotros debemos apagarlo sin importar que, ese reloj controla el tiempo en general, mientras más suene, más tiempo pasa, y eso significa menos tiempo de vida….

-Menos tiempo de fiestas….-a completó Mikasa

-Menos tiempos de risas y comida…..-siguió Sasha

-Y mucho menos tiempo para compartir tus pequeñas alegrías con los demás, por eso, antes de que suene, nosotros siempre disfrutamos el tiempo que pasamos ya que este es eterno, pero cuando esa cosa suena, el tiempo vuelve y las cosas siguen su curso, él tiempo es muy valioso en este lugar, nuestra existencia se basa en eso, sin el…..no somos nada.

-Pero…..porque no lo destruyeron antes?-pregunto Eren

-Estás loco!, No espera corrijo, tu estas chiflado!-grito Sasha

-Eh? Porque?-dijo confundido eren

-Si hacemos eso el tiempo se detendrá para siempre y eso no está bien!, si eso pasa, quedaremos atrapados realizando las mismas acciones del día anterior, y no queremos eso!-alego Mikasa

-Pero acaban de decir que…..

-Idiota, no confundas las cosas-dijo Levi-nosotros decimos que no nos gusta que el tiempo siga porque no quita cosas, pero el tiempo es vital, mediante él se sigue el curso de las cosas, con el podemos saber si el próximo día será un No cumpleaños, lo que no nos gusta es que este pase muy rápido….

-No lo entiendo…

-Cómo es que no puedes entender algo tan sencillo?!-grito enfadada Mikasa

-Tu no mereces ser un invitado más!-alego Sasha

-En efecto no lo mereces….-a completó Levi

-VETE! NO ERES DIGNO DE ESTAR ANTE NUESTRA PRESENCIA!-dijeron los tres al unísono

-Woooow!, ahora eres echado a patadas de la fiesta del sombrerero, sí que eres especial Alicia, jajajajaja-rio Hanji

Eren totalmente indignado por ser el 4 lugar del cual es echado, decidió irse, estar con una Mikasa y un Levi enojados al mismo tiempo, no eran del todo una buena idea, así que se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, aun sin saber a dónde ir. Tiempo después de que el castaño se fue los demás comenzaron a hablar.

-Pero que persona más chiflada! Mira que no entender la importancia del tiempo-se quejó Sasha mientras comía un pastel

-JAJAJAJAJA, es alicia! Que esperabas!?-pregunto Hanji

-Por cierto, porque lo estabas acompañando, condenada cuatro ojos-dijo Levi bebiendo de su taza

-Por que estudiar a una persona como él es un completo desafioooo!-grito emocionada

-Conque Alicia eh?-Levi quedo en silencio durante unos segundos pensando-no puedo creer que el hiciera lo que se rumora…

-Pues créelo!-le respondió Hanji- es más, voy a seguirlo, quien sabe que más cosas sea capaz de hacer, jajajajaja

-Suerte con eso sonriente-le contesto Mikasa con un semblante relajado

-GRACIAS!-y sin decir más empezó a florar velozmente Hanji fuera del lugar

-Alicia…mmmmmm...ja,ja…sería interesante saber que más lograras-dijo Levi mientras volvía a beber de su taza.

Y así, continuo el recorrido de Eren por el "país de las maravillas", sin saber que un extraño acontecimiento le esperaba más adelante…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola!**

**Wow no lo creo, 3797 palabras! Es un nuevo record!**

**Que les pareció el cap? (Alguna crítica constructiva?) **

**Lamento a ver tardado mas en subir el capítulo, eh tenido cosas que hacer y bueno ya se imaginaran… :/ posiblemente tarde también un poquitín en subir el próximo, pero no se preocupen haré todo lo posible por que sea pronto :D**

**Gracia por sus hermosos review!**

**Bueno eso es todos! Nos leemos pronto! Sayonara!**


	7. Capitulo 7: La visita al castillo

**Hola! Por fin actualice! **

**Me costó un poquitín de trabajo escribir este capítulo pero al fin ya está listo**

**Espero les guste!**

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "La visita al castillo de la Reyna"**

Eren continuo caminando después de haber sido echado de la fiesta de NO cumpleaños, se estaba empezando a hartar, ya que los que supuestamente lo ayudarían, solo terminaban diciéndole que se largara, el solo quería regresar a su mundo, nada más, pero No!, la suerte le estaba dando la contra con cada paso que daba.

-Rayos a este paso no llegare a nada!-dijo pateando una pequeña roca

-Hey! Las rocas no tienen la culpa-dijo una voz detrás de el

Eren volteo para ver de quien se trataba, pero no vio a nadie, comenzó a pensar que la locura de los demás estaba empezando a afectarle a el también.

-Por aquiiiii!-volvieron a llamarlo

Eren nuevamente miro al frente, y vio como si se tratara de un ser invisible, apariencia de la nada, la sonriente Hanji, sentada en una rama y recargando su espalda en el tronco del árbol, acomendándose sus gafas y conservando aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Interesante!, tu sí que tienes talento en hacer enojar a los demás jajajajajaja

-Creí que se había quedado con ellos-dijo sorprendido al ver a la castaña

-Y perderme tus travesuras! JAMAS! Tu eres mi sujeto de pruebas!-dijo bajando del árbol con un solo salto

-Sujeto de pruebas?

-Sii! Quiero ver que tan lunático puede ser una persona jajajajajaja una persona como tú! Jajajaja-rio sujetándose el estomago

Eren solo rodo los ojos como respuesta al comentario de la contraria, aunque no fuera la Hanji que él conocía, sin duda tenían ambas algo en común, sus extraños fetiches.

-Bueno, ahora dime, esta vez hacia donde te diriges?-pregunto mientras levitaba en el aire

-Pues…..no se-dijo con pesadez

-Ohhh, tus locuras finalmente se acabaron?-dijo acercándose al castaño

-Posiblemente….

-Mmmm, no, no pueden, todavía no consigo material suficiente en este experimento, veamos que podríamos….-dijo mientras se sobaba la barbilla

-Es cierto!-dijo con alegría Eren-yo quería ver a la Reyna!

Con Eren menciono a dicha persona, la sonriente Hanji se tensó y palideció, una actitud que sin duda, cualquiera tendría ante semejante aclaración.

-Quee?...-dijo incrédula Hanji

-Si! Usted sabe en donde se encuentra?-pregunto Eren

-Pues….yo…am…porque quieres verla?-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Por que posiblemente ella sepa cómo puedo volver a mi mundo!, ella gobierna aquí, es su reino y debe de conocerlo muy bien, o no?-afirmo Eren

-Jajajaja hay que chistoso-Rio con claro nerviosismo-mira que querer verla, pufff, jajajajaja, tu sí que eres buen comediante-dijo volviendo a poner los pies sobre el piso

-No, es enserio, quiero verla-reafirmo Eren

-Puffff, que cosas dices…-dijo dándole la espalda

-Pero que tiene de malo?, lo mismo le dije a la oruga y también se negó…-aclaro cruzando los brazos

-Aaaaaa, conque eso le dijiste, con razón, ya entiendo por qué….-dijo pensativa

-Eh?

-Mira, porque mejor no vas con el sombrerero y te disculpas, Sii!, quizás te deje regresar a su fiesta!-dijo Hanji como si fuese una mejor idea- eh?, que dices?

-No lo creo, además, solo perdería tiempo, es mejor idea hablar con…..

-NOO!, no vallas, mejor, te llevo a el pozo de los deseos! Si pides un deseo quizás….

-No, yo quiero ir con ella

-jajajaja, No me obligues a llevarte a arrastras-sentencio con una sonrisa falsa

-Prefiero ir con la Reyna

-Mira, piénsalo bien, hay centenares de lugares por ir en este país!-dijo alzando los brazos-como la pradera de cubiertos, o la roca cantante, dicen que da buenos conciertos jajaja, o podrías ir con….un lechero y que te venda leche! Siii! Es mucha mejor idea!

-No Hanji, yo no quiero ir con nadie más-dijo serio y claro ante su decisión

-O podrías ir con…..

-NO!, ya me arte!-grito furioso sorprendiendo a la castaña-desde que llegue a este lugar todos me han dicho que hacer y a donde ir, sabe que fue lo que obtuve de eso?, NADA!, absolutamente nada!, ya no quiero hablar con gente loca, ni ir a algún extraño lugar, solo quiero salir de aquí!. Yo voy a hablar con la Reyna y nadie me lo va a impedir!-sentencio el oji-verde

-Está bien...-dijo Hanji arreglándose el puente de los anteojos con su dedo índice-si es lo que quieres está bien, no me opondré más, pero conste que intenté impedirlo-dijo regresando flotando a la rama del árbol- el castillo de la Reyna esta por ahí-dijo apuntado al frente

-Gracias, hasta luego-dijo alzando la mano a manera de despedida mientras seguía caminado

-Hey!, Alicia espera, hay algo que no te dije!-grito alarmada desde aquella rama

Eren volteo por acto reflejo y miro a Hanji desde aquella rama

-Hanji volvió a pintar aquella maniática sonrisa-Ten cuidado pequeñín-sus piernas empezaron a desaparecer-la Reyna es muy curiosa una vez la conoces-todo su cuerpo empezó de igual forma a desparecerse-Por lo cual te recomiendo….-lo único que quedaba ahora de ella era su maniática sonrisa y sus anteojos-que cuides muy bien tu cuello, jajajajaja-rio desapareciendo por completo

Eren confundido por las palabras de la contraria, siguió caminando en línea recta, esperando que la dirección en la que seguía fuera la correcta y no otra broma de mal gusto por parte de aquella sonriente gatita, adentrándose por los árboles y la maleza que se encontraba alrededor, se abrió paso por el camino, que ahora solo era un montón de pasto y unas que otras hierbas secas, permaneció con ese andar durante un rato más hasta que finalmente el camino regreso, después de recorrer no más de 10 metros, logro divisar una enorme construcción, la cual, conforme se acercaba, lograba distinguir con mayor claridad la forma de esta, era un castillo, uno enorme y deslumbrante, con colores rojo, negro y dorado, pero lo que llamaba más la atención, eran las figuras que formaban los pilares, estos creaban corazones, las plantas de alrededor también parecían corazones, era raro pero debía admitir que no se veía nada mal. Siguió caminando hasta que quedo frente a la puerta monumental de aquel enorme palacio, ni había nadie cerca, ni siquiera un guardia y eso le extraño bastante, cuando quedó frente de esta, se quedó totalmente inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, ¿tocaba?, ¿simplemente entraba?,¿llamaba a alguien?, ¡Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la Reyna!.

-Rayos….-murmuro para sí mismo

Estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, pero, escucho varios murmullos provenientes del lado derecho, no alcanzaba a entender lo que decían pero se notaban preocupados, camino en esa dirección, de repente se topó con un jardín, pero no era un jardín normal, en el había arboles muy altos y perfectamente bien podados, tanto que poseían con el conjunto de sus hojas una forma redonda, como una pelota, también había varias estatuas de piedra, todas tenían la forma de un corazón, también había arbustos por todos lados y estos tenían rosas color rojo, sumamente llamativas y hermosas, era un color rojo carmín, y desprendían un delicioso aroma, cautivado por aquellas flores, Eren se acercó a un arbusto para poder apreciarlas mejor, cuando estuvo frente acerco su mano para poder tocarla, pero cundo estaba a milímetros, escuchó un fuerte ruido, como si algo se hubiera caído no muy lejos, asomo su cabeza por detrás de una estatua de corazón, la más grande de todas, logro apreciar del otro lado a unas personas con vario baldes y brochas, todos estaban muy apurados y corrían sumamente nerviosos junto a unos arbustos con rosas, pero a diferencia de las otras, estas eran blancas, aquellas personas traían como vestimenta unos pantalones de cuadros negro y blanco junto con una playera de manga larga blanca con un corazón rojo en el pecho, Eren quiso acercarse a aquellas personas pero se detuvo totalmente al ver que estos metían su brocha en el balde, el cual por lo visto contenía pintura roja, comenzaron a pintar aquellas rosas con la pintura, ¡¿Por qué rayos alguien haría eso?!, ¿no sería mejor plantar rosas como las anteriores?.

-Emmm…disculpen…-intento hablar Eren mientras se acercaba a las personas

-Ah!?...Rápido!

-Faltan muchas!

-Se enfadara!

Fueron las únicas contestaciones que tuvo el castaño, lo único que aquellos sujetos hacían era correr y esparcir pintura por los pétalos de aquellas blancas y perfectas rosas.

-Oigan porque?...-intento preguntar Eren

Pero antes de que lograra terminar su pregunta, el sonido de unas trompetas provenientes del interior del castillo, sonó por todo el jardín, las personas detuvieron su labor y palidecieron al instante, las rosas dejaron de ser pintadas pues por lo visto ya no había mas, corriendo a una gran velocidad, las 5 personas, formaron un línea y se tendieron en el suelo, comenzaron a temblar mientras susurraban cosas como, "_Ay no", "Que le guste" "Quiero mi cabeza", _Eren sin saber que hacer imito a los demás y se tendió en el suelo, pensando que tal vez así no lo verían, ya que al ver el miedo de aquellas personas, probablemente algo malo pasaría ¿A qué le tenían tanto miedo?.Una puerta se abrió, dejando salir del interior de esta a 2 personas, una mucho más alta que la otra, bajaron por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a donde Eren y los otros se encontraban, el castaño alzo levemente la mirada del suelo para poder ver quiénes eran, el más alto, parecía un caballero, ya que portaba consigo un traje de acero, característicos de un caballero guardián, aun costado, colgando, había una espada, este traía consigo el casco, por lo tanto no podía ver su rostro, la segunda persona, mucho más baja, traía consigo un vestido muy esponjoso de color rojo, tenía holanes en la parte del frente de color blanco y negro, lo demás era rojo, el mismo color rojo de las flores, en la parte de arriba traía un corset, el cual en el pecho terminaba en forma picaba, y debido al color y forma de la parte del abdomen, parecía como si fuese un corazón, tenía mandas que le llegaban hasta las muñecas, la parte de arriba negra y lo demás rojo, traía consigo un velo color negro, el cual le tapaba todo el rostro.

Esta empezó a mirar los arbustos que las personas habían estado pintando, como si los estuviera inspeccionando, en cambio la persona de la armadura, seguía frente de ellos, vigilando todos sus movimientos, miro todos los arbusto y todas las flores, parecía que buscaba algo, ¿pero qué?, siguió así hasta que termino de ver todos, sin encontrar lo que buscaba, empezó a caminar de regreso junto al caballero, las otras personas perecían más tranquilas por alguna razón, pero, antes de que llegara, esta se detuvo junto a un arbusto, con un movimiento lento de cabeza girándola completamente, enfoco su vista en una rosa, esta estaba pintada solo a la mitad, dejando ver su verdadero color, el blanco, al ver esto las demás personas se tensaron por completo.

-Qué es esto?-dijo aquella persona

Su voz era la de una mujer, era una voz muy suave, dulce e incluso angelical, parecida a la de un infante, pero solo con escucharla los demás comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Por qué esta flor sigue blanca, si yo pedí que fuera roja?-dijo la persona con un todo de voz parecido al de la confusión

Los demás solo temblaron

-Tampoco me van a responder?-volvió a preguntar

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de los demás, siguió su andar hasta que quedo nuevamente junto del caballero y cruzando los brazos dijo con un tono de voz totalmente distinto, uno molesto, serio e intimidante.

-Quien fue?

Los demás temblaron todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

-Dije-empezó a acercarse a paso lento a las personas- quien fue!

Nadie le respondió.

-Su alteza pregunto que quien fue, malditos…-dijo molesto la persona de al lado

-Yo no fui su alteza!-grito uno de ellos

-Yo tampoco, fue el!-grito el otro señalando al que se encontraba junto

-No, no es cierto, fue el!-contesto el ultimo

-Mmmmm, bueno, ya que no saben quién fue…..

-Pero…!-alegaron los demás

-Tendrán que ser castigados….-dijo alzando la mano, como si se tratara de una señal

De los alrededores salieron otras 6 personas, unos guardias por lo que se apreciaba, los cuales, ignorando las suplicas de los contrarios, los levantaron y obligaron a caminar, a empujones y golpes, en cambio los demás solo lloraban y suplicaban. Cuándo estos por fin se marcharon, Eren alzo la mirada y se reincorporo de la posición en la que estaba, en cambio las otras dos personas, le daban la espalda, fijando su vista por donde los demás se fueron. Eren estaba a punto de hablar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, estas se voltearon.

-Bueno ahora solo tenemos que…Eh?-dijo la persona portadora del vestido

-Quien eres tu-dijo con voz seria el contrario

-Ah!...bueno, yo…me llamo, Eren-dijo claramente nervioso

-Eren?...no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre en mi palacio…y mucho menos que se vistiera así, que son, cinturones?-pregunto extrañada

-Si eso son y no, bueno, vera, yo no soy de aquí, todo el día estuve caminando por este país y hablando con gente rara….

-Todos son raros aquí-le interrumpió la contraria cruzando los brazos

-Si eso lo note, pero en resumen, yo no soy de este mundo y solamente quiero regresar al que sí es mi mundo, vine aquí para poder hablar con la Reyna y pedir su apoyo-concluyo el castaño

-Pues..-dijo la contraría quitándose el velo del rostro-yo soy la Reyna

Frente del chico se encontraba la más dulce y tierna chica, Christa Renz, Eren se sorprendió más que en las otras ocasiones en las que vio a su amigos y compañeros.

-Yo soy la Reyna corazón en este país, soberana de todos y todo, por lo tanto, yo soy con quien deseas hablar forastero-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa angelical

-Ah….bueno, es un placer conocerla su alteza-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-Entremos, no me gusta estar afuera- dijo dando media vuelta y caminando en dirección a la puerta

Eren no dijo nada, solo siguió la corriente y comenzó a caminar, cuando entraron, automáticamente la puerta fue cerrada por otros guardias, la rubia no decía nada, solo caminaba y eren la seguía en todas direcciones, el interior del castillo era un diseño sumamente lujoso, las paredes tapizadas, cuadros con diferentes diseños de corazones y una alfombra color rojo vino cubriendo todo el piso, los muebles que habían combinaban perfectamente con el diseño de las paredes, negro, rojo y toques dorados eran lo colores que se encontraban, sumamente bello y lujoso. Una enorme puerta con diferentes grabados, fue abierta nuevamente por los guardias, dentro se encontraba la habitación principal, el piso tenia azulejos rojos y negros, en el fondo en la parte de atrás, había unas enormes ventanas que eran cubiertas por unas cortinas rojas, en el centro se encontraba el trono, grande muy llamativo y lujoso, estaba colocado arriba de unas escaleras, subiendo las pequeñas y pocas escaleras que había, llego hasta el trono la pequeña rubia y se sentó en el, de inmediato de la parte derecha apareció otro guardia, el cual traía entre sus manos un pequeño cojín rojo, en el cual se encontraba la grande y dorada corona, dos guardias colocados en cada lado, colocaron el gran símbolo de grandeza en la pequeña cabeza de la rubia, la cual después de eso hablo por primera vez en todo el recorrido hasta llegar a aquel lugar.

-Bien, ahora sí, dime que es lo que deseas-dijo con su suave voz la Reyna

-Pues creo haberlo dicho hace rato, yo solo quiero regresar a mi mundo-contesto Eren

-Y yo como se supone que puedo ayudarte?-pregunto la rubia

-Bueno, creo que usted debe de conocer muy bien su mundo como para que lograra decírmelo-A Eren se le hacía muy extraño hablarle por usted a esa pequeña, que ni tan pequeña, tenía su misma edad, ¿o no?.

-Si ciertamente, pero en donde dices que está tu mundo?-pregunto confusa

-Eso es lo que también me cuestiono-dijo apenado debido a que era lo primero que debía saber para poder salir

-Lo siento, pero como pretendes que te ayude esa forma, además…

-Bueno, siendo usted tan conocedora de su mundo, debe de conocer sus alrededores no?-pregunto el castaño

-Mmmmm, guardia-dijo volteando a ver a aquel guardia que permanecía a su lado-que hora es?

-Eh?-dijo confundido eren

-Son las 5:30 su alteza-respondió el contrario sin inmutarse

-Es tarde-dijo sorprendida su majestad-ya casi es hora, como se me olvido

-Etto..que sucede su majestad-pregunto nuevamente el castaño

-El juego de la tarde, el que siempre organizo, pero por culpa de esos inútiles no pude ejecutar adecuadamente-contesto enfadada

Eren se sorprendió de verla enfadada ya que regularmente era muy sonriente y un poco alegre, pero también recordó que aquel no era su mundo y que las personas, por más que se parecieran a sus conocidos, no lo eran.

-Quienes?

-Los inútiles!-grito levantándose de su asiento-yo ordene rosas rojas no blancas!, pero parece que están sordos ya que hicieron lo contrario, por eso les ordene pintarlas de rojo, pero tardaron horas!-explico gritando sumamente enfadada

-"Así que por eso las estaban pintado"-pensó Eren

- Ahora por su culpa el juego se ara tarde y no en la hora correcta-dijo cruzando los brazos

-Bueno, sí, fue su culpa, no ya no debe de preocuparse, ya paso-trato de calmarla

-Si ya paso y me encargue de que no vuelva a suceder nunca más, esos inútiles recibirán su castigo-una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, provocándole un escalofrió al castaño por tan repentina acción-pero, ya que es tarde y es de mala educación llamar a personas en momentos inapropiados-explico ya más calmada-tu!-grito señalándolo-te ordeno que juegues con migo!

-Qué?..Ah!...Bueno, eh, si su alteza-dijo confuso, pero aceptando, mientras ejecutaba una reverencia

-Perfecto!-grito alegre con aquella bella sonrisa que lograba paralizar el corazón de más de una persona-jugaremos…!

* * *

Eren se preguntaba una y otra vez el cómo fue que termino en aquella habitación, sentado junto a la Reyna de aquel país y más aun jugando aquel estresante y nervioso juego, ya era la veinteava vez que lo jugaba y en todas aquellas partidas terminaba perdiendo, es decir, era muy difícil y cualquier error provocaría que perdiera y sin duda él no quería perder, ya no más, pero, ¡Diablos!, era sumamente difícil y los nervios no ayudaban del todo en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Vamos!, solo tienes que sacarlo y ya!-grito desesperada la rubia

-Ya lo sé pero es difícil-contesto el castaño

-Ten cuidado, no la tires!

-Ya casi, ya casi…

Aunque estaba cerca, aquella torre se vino abajo por completa en un santiamén

-Nooo!-grito frustrado el castaño

-Genial, la tiraste..-dijo molesta la rubia

-No fue mi culpa!, está muy desequilibrada…

-Fue tu culpa por no seguir las reglas-dijo a modo de regaño

-Pero si seguirlas solo ara que empeore!

-Que osadía as dicho!-grito levantándose de su asiento estrepitosamente

-Eh?..

-Como que no quieres seguir las reglas!

-Pero si no son necesarias en este...

-Claro que lo son zoquete-dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza-las reglas son fundamentales!

-Ach!-se quejó por el golpe-que sucede, porque tanto interés por las reglas?

-Porque ya es la tercera vez que lo dices!-volvió a gritar enfadada, recordando las veces en las que el contrario se había quejado de las reglas del juego-no puedo creer que no lo comprendas!

-Comprender qué?

-Las reglas!

-Pero si solo son indicaciones y ya!, para decir que hacer y que no, solamente eso!-grito frustrado el castaño

-Claro que no!. Son fundamentales, por ejemplo esta juego, si hubieras seguido las reglas, la torre no se hubiera caído, lo mismo pasa en otras ocasiones, si no las sigues echas a perder todo!

Eren estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa nueva Christa, era sumamente molesta, gruñona y te regañaba por todo, la Christa que el llego a conocer era todo lo contrario, mira que armar todo un alboroto y discusión repentina por haber seguido la regla de que solo debía mover las piezas con una mano y no con dos.

-Eso no es cierto!-exclamo el castaño-como me dijo el sargento, nadie nunca sabe cuál es el resultado final, puede ser tanto para bien como para mal!

-Te atreves a contradecirme!

-No solamente le estoy diciendo que….

-Se acabó!-grito aún más fuerte la Reyna-no permitiré que me contradigas, yo soy la Reyna y todos deben obedecerme, incluyéndote!, yo mando aquí y yo decido como se hacen las cosas y digo que las reglas deben de seguirse al pie de la letra!

-No necesariamente…..-susurro el castaño

-Aquellos que se atrevan a contradecirme o a hacerme enfadar-dijo con voz tétrica-o que su presencia me moleste-dijo aumentando el tono de voz-deben ser castigados!

-Qué?...-dijo incrédulo y un poco temeroso Eren

-Guardias!-grito la Reyna

Ante su llamado, la puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a más de 10 guardias armados, uno de ellos se acercó hasta la Reyna, era el que durante todo el rato que el castaño estuvo en el palacio, no se despegó de la Reyna, hasta que esta le ordeno que se quedara a fuera mientras ella y el castaño jugaban ese estresante juego, hizo una reverencia y luego hablo.

-Su alteza, sus órdenes?-preguntó el caballero

Christa le mando una mirada de profundo odio a Eren, para luego apuntarlo con la mano derecha y gritar a todo pulmón

-Perderá la cabeza!

A Eren se le helo la sangre ante esa orden...

**Continuara…..**

* * *

**Yahoo! Por fin termine! :D ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Esta semana estuve tan ocupada que no me dio tiempo de actualizar pronto, lamento la demora :(**

**Pero por fin termine y aquí esta! :D**

**Esta vez actualizare pronto el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Es todo nos vemos! **

**P:D: Por si quieren saber, el juego que estaban jugando Christa y Eren, era el famosísimo Jenga XD ajajajaajaja **


	8. Capitulo 8 : Improvisado escape

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero por fin termine el capítulo!**

**Que lo disfruten! **

**(Shingeki no kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 : "Improvisado Escape"**

Después de que la Reina diera la orden, los guardias se apresuraron a atrapar a Eren, este por su lado, esquivándolos olímpicamente a todos, logro salir de la habitación y comenzó a correr por los pasillos mientras escuchaba los pasos de aquellos guardias resonando por los muros y los gritos de una histérica Christa. Eren no lo entendía, su plan era sumamente simple y perfecto, solamente pediría ayuda y listo!, no esperaba qué las cosas terminaran de esa manera, mira que ser perseguido por unos guardias con el propósito de ejecutarte, JA!, baya metida de pata, sin duda su suerte era mucho peor, que la de cualquier otra persona.

Siguió corriendo, topándose con uno que otro guardia, los cuales al verlo, lanzaban sus espadas en su dirección, por fortuna fue rápido y no sufrió heridas, pero debía admitir que si tenían buena puntería y casi le cortaban un brazo con una de ellas, esquivando los guardias y los proyectiles, logro llegar al centro principal del castillo donde solo había enormes ventanas junto con uno que otro mueble con rosas rojas, había una enorme puerta la cual dedujo era perteneciente a la salida, por lo cual decidió llegar hasta ella, la cruzo y se topó con unos nuevos 3 corredores, (en vez de castillo parecía laberinto) se encaminó a seguir el camino de enfrente pero a medio corre, fue tumbado boca abajo en el suelo debido a una tremenda patada, la cual fue dirigida hacia su espalda, se giró rápidamente para divisar a su atacante, para darse cuenta que había sido aquel guardia que se encontraba siempre al lado de la Reina, este tenía su espada apuntando contra su cuello a una distancia considerable, estaba listo para tacar y acabar con él.

-"Mierda"-pensó el castaño

El guardia dirigió la espada hacia su cuello, pero en un rápido movimiento, Eren la esquivo reincorporándose y propinándole una patada en la cara al contrario, provocando que este cayera de espaldas mientras su casco se desprendía de su cabeza, dejando ver su verdadero rostro, el cual era de una mujer, una que Eren conocía.

-…Y..Ymir?-tartamudeo Eren

La nombrada no respondió, se levantó del suelo y empezó a mandarle puñetazos a Eren, en especial a la cara, también patadas, todas logrando ser esquivadas por Eren, el cual estaba dudoso si de golpearla o no, después de todo, seguía siendo una mujer.

-..Maldito, no escaparas!-grito frustrada al no lograr golpearlo

-Ymir..ya, vasta!-Eren con ayuda de su pierda, logro golpear la de la contraria, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de golpe al suelo. (La misma maniobra aprendida de Annie, lo salvo de nuevo)

..-susurro una adolorida Ymir

-Lo siento, pero, era necesario

-No dejare que escapes…aun si me cuesta la vida- trato de levantarse y atacar pero volvió a caer debido al fuerte dolor en si pierna-Auch!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Eren

-No es obvio, protejo a la Reina

-No, me refiero a….

-Y al protegerla-dijo interrumpiéndolo-también me encargo de eliminar sus molestias

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, además porque...

-Idiota!-grito nuevamente interrumpiéndolo- ella es la máxima autoridad aquí, todos deben hacer lo que dice, ella decide la reglas y todos deben seguirlas por mas ridículas que sean, así es como funcionan la reglas y los que no las respetan como tú-dijo levantándose lentamente-son molestias que deben ser eliminadas!-levanto su espada y la apunto contra Eren, pero nuevamente fue esquivada, Eren volvió a patear su pierna para así poder alejarse de ahí.

-Lo siento…-susurro Eren mientras se alejaba

-¡Podrás correr pero jamás esconderte!-después de ver como el castaño se alejó lo suficiente de ella, siguió con su tarea de sobarse la pierna- Auch!, maldito!, si me dolió…-lo último lo dijo en susurro a manera de puchero.

Eren se estaba hartando de que cada vez que daba la vuelta, se encontraba con mil corredores para elegir, si seguía así nunca saldría de ese estresante lugar, mientras corría se detuvo frente a una venta, pensó que tal vez si se asomaba podría ver hacia donde se dirigía o por donde podría ir, (El pobre estaba desesperado) se asomó y solo vio un paisaje conformado por árboles, en la parte derecha se veía un especie de establo o algo parecido y frente a él un ´puente que llevaba hasta una reja la cual se era abierta, lo llevaría directo a la salida en dirección a aquellos árboles, feliz de saber por fin hacia dónde ir, se apresuró Eren a llegar hasta lo que parecía ser el establo, si era eso, podría tomar un caballo y así salir mucho más rápido del lugar.

A duras penas logro llegar, ya estaba fuera del castillo y el establo se encontraba a pocos metros de donde él estaba, avanzo lo más rápido que pudo para llegar, no había ningún guardia cerca por lo que creyó que seguían dentro del castillo buscándolo, por lo cual no se preocupó el castaño de la presencia de los armados. (Grave error)

Cuando llego se percató de que efectivamente si era un establo, una grande y en perfectas condiciones, pero este tenía un pequeñísimo detalle en su interior, algo crucial, en si interior….no había ningún caballo.

-"¡Tienen un establo pero no caballos!"-se quejó mentalmente Eren

-Rápido por aquí!-se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Ymir junto con los pasos de una multitud de guardias.

Eso sin duda alerto a Eren, por lo que rápidamente se metió dentro del establo, las posibilidades de que lo encontraran eran grandes pero aun había esperanza de que no lo encontraran, pequeñísima, pero la había. Se metió dentro y se agacho, afuera se escuchaba como Ymir ordenaba que buscaran por todo el lugar pero jamás menciono el establo, lo cual extraño bastante a Eren, se estaba empezando a cansar y se notaba que los guardias no se irían pronto y el por nada del mundo pensaba salir de su improvisado escondite, a un costado de él había una puerta que durante el rato permaneció cerrara pero que de repente se abrió, el cuerpo del castaño se tensó, no se podía ver quien era lo cual lo inquietaba aún más, se estaba paseando de un lugar a otro, hasta que por fin se detuvo cuando entro a unos de los compartimento en donde se alojan los caballos dentro del establo, el ruido de la reja abriéndose se escuchó, Eren preparado para lo que fuese, se empezó a levantar lentamente para poder ver quien era, cuando lo hizo, vio a una persona, no era un guardia ya que no tenía la armadura, traía consigo una camiseta de manga larga blanca, solo se veía de la cintura para arriba, esta volteo percatándose de la presencia de Eren, lo miro extrañado y confundido, pero Eren tenía una cara al estilo póker-face.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto aquella persona

-Eres tú, ¿Jean?-pregunto incrédulo Eren

-Yo sé quién soy-contesto el contrario cruzando los brazos-ahora dime quien eres y que haces aquí

-Yo soy…

-Revisen el establo!-se escuchó por fuera la voz de Ymir

-AYY! No hay tiempo para explicar, sabes en donde hay un caballo!-pregunto alarmado Eren

-¿Para qué quieres un caballo? Y porque los guardias….

-No hay tiempo! Sabes o no! Necesito irme de aquí rápido!

Las pisadas de los guardias se escuchaban cada vez más cercas

-Si se dónde hay uno pero no te diré donde si no me dices para que lo quieres-dijo Jean

-Mira, necesito salir de aquí o de lo contrario seré ejecutado-Eren tenía el ceño más que fruncido y la molestia y desesperación eran notables en su tono de voz

La puerta principal del establo se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Ymir y detrás suyo a un grupo de guardias armados hasta los dientes, la castaña sonrió con malicia después de ver a quien estaba buscando.

-Con que aquí te escondiste-pronuncio Ymir mientras avanzaba-la Reina espera ansiosa tu muerte, la cual será muy pronto-dijo dirigiéndose a Eren

-Espadachín Ymir, ¿Que está sucediendo?-pregunto Jean debido a lo confuso de la situación

-Este bastardo va a ser ejecutado y..-Ymir volteo a mirar a Jean molesta- ¿Tu sabias que se escondía aquí y no nos dijiste?-pregunto molesta Ymir

-Qué?, no, yo no…

-Lo estas encubriendo!

-Para nada!, yo ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Traidor!, serás ejecutado!-se escuchó una voz en la parte trasera

Lo guardias haciéndose a un lado y agachando la cabeza dejaron pasar a la Reina, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados y con una expresión sumamente molesta, Jean agacho la cabeza al notar su presencia, en cambio Ymir se agacho apoyándose sobre su pierna mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Su alteza, encontramos al sentenciado y también descubrimos a su cómplice-informo Ymir a la rubia

-Los 2 perderán la cabeza!-ordeno la más pequeña

Jean se sobre salto al escuchar aquella orden y comenzó desesperadamente a convencer a su alteza de que él no era ningún cómplice.

-Su alteza yo no encubrí a nadie!

-Rogar por tu vida no te servirá de nada-dijo Christa dándole la espalda-llévenselos!-ordenó a los guardias

Los nombrados avanzaron hacia ambos, Eren se colocó en posición de ataque, no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Acabare con ustedes malditos!-grito Eren retándolos

-Si como no-se burló Christa

Un guardia se dirigió a Eren con una espada para atacarlo, el castaño solo se preparó para esquivarlo, pero no contaba con que alguien lo tomara por la parte de atrás de la camiseta y que después fuese colocado justo encima de lo que parecía ser el dorso de un caballo.

-Pero que!...

-Sujétate imbécil!

Jean salió del establo dejando ver el resto de su cuerpo, el cual era el dorso y piernas de un caballo, se abrió paso por los guardias logrando derrumbarlos y subiendo a Eren a su dorso, ambos salieron del establo ante la mirada incrédula de Christa.

-NOO! Se escapan! Rápido inútiles atrápenlos! Ymir no dejes que se escapen! Ymir!

-S..Si! su alteza-dijo nerviosa Ymir ante el puchero de la rubia

Jean se dirigió hasta la salida cabalgando lo más rápido que sus 4 piernas se lo permitían

-Espero estés feliz imbécil!-regaño Jean al castaño

-Eh!? Como me llamaste!-respondió furioso Eren

-Aparte de imbécil, sordo!

-Tu maldita yegua!...

Después de esquivar a los demás guardias y de insultarse el uno al otro durante un muy buen rato, lograron salir del castillo sin un solo rasguño, siguieron corriendo hasta adentrándose en el bosque, hasta que fueron perdidos de vista por los demás en el castillo.

-Su alteza, ellos escaparon-dijo preocupada Ymir

-Malditos inútiles!-grito estallando en cólera Christa-Encuéntrenlos, pase lo que pase los quiero muertos!

* * *

Eren junto con Jean se encontraban en el interior del bosque

-Genial, ahora ya jamás podré volver al castillo, tendré que vivir como un forastero-se quejó Jean

-Como si fuese la gran cosa-dijo Eren

-Tu!-dijo Jean-es tu culpa!

-Eh?!

-Si nunca hubieses aparecido en el establo esto jamás habría sucedido!

-Y que ganas con reprochármelo!

-El que es tu maldita culpa!

-Y total el que me eches la culpa no ara que recuperes lo que ya has perdido, así que cállate y mejor ponte a pensar en que hacer a partir de ahora, zoquete!

-Tch, idiota-dijo Jean cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza

-Al menos yo lo disimulo-contesto Eren burlándose

-Como sea…

Jean le dio la espalda al castaño y comenzó a avanzar

-Hey! Adónde vas?

-Queti

-Eh?

-Significa que te importa!-volteo Jean mirando a eren con el ceño fruncido, el contrario solo lo reto con la mirada

-Voy al castillo de la Reina Blanca-declaro finalmente

-La Reina Blanca? ¡¿Cuántas reinas hay aquí?!-pregunto frustrado Eren

-Solo 2, ¿Qué acaso no la conoces?

-No

-Pues deberías y más en estos momentos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ella probablemente pueda ayudarte

-Enserio?

-Si, como es que no lo sabes?, en donde has estado todo este tiempo? Viviendo bajo una roca?

-Ja ja ja que gracioso, dime, donde se encuentra ella?

-Por ahí-dijo Jean apuntado con su dedo índice hacia el frente

-Bueno, que te parece si vamos los dos-pregunto Eren

-Pues ya que….

Ambos se encaminaron juntos en busca del castillo de la Reina Blanca, esperando que aquella bondadosa mujer, pudiera ayudarlos con su gran metida de pata

_**Continuará…..**_

* * *

_**Lo siento! no he actualizado en un muy buen tiempo :(**_

_**Tienen todo el derecho de odiarme **_

_**y ahora que por fin escribo algo es demasiado corto D: **_

_**Bueno es todo por ahora, prometo subir la conti pronto y que sea mas larga, **_

_**(esto de las tareas de la escuela me quita tiempo DX)**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! adiós! :)**_

_**(Algún review?)**_


End file.
